Midnight
by girl Irina
Summary: Что если Элис не увидела видение, где Белла прыгает со скалы, и тогда Эдвард не едет к Вольтури? Все тогда сложится совсем по-другому. Беллу обратит Виктория, и она попадет в семью необычных вампиров, потому что сама окажется такой. Но все же их с Эдвардом ждет встреча...


1 ГЛАВА

Джейк и Белла сидели на кухне, и пили чай, а из гостиной был слышан звук на всю громкость работающего телевизора.

- Эта рыжая кровопийца не остановится! Надо что-то делать! - сказал Джейкоб.

- Что? У вас итак много проблем, да ещё и я.

- Белла, это наша работа!

- Ну не переезжать же мне в резервацию! – ответила она.

- А что, было бы неплохо! – с мечтательной улыбкой ответил оборотень.

- Ой, зря я это скала!

Кухня наполнилась смехом двух друзей, а за ним и радостный крик Чарли и Билли.

- Ну, думаю, мы пойдём, – сказал Джейк.

- Пока!

Билли со своим сыном попрощались с Чарли и уехали. Белла как всегда поднялась к себе в комнату, перед этим пожелав отцу спокойной ночи. Уроки были сделаны, поэтому она взяла плеер и легла на кровать.

Она снова думала о Нём. Боль подступила. Прошло полгода, и она должна была забыть его. Но нет. Сердце отказывалось забывать, и, видимо, вообще не собиралось. Иногда ей казалось, что это всё сон, что она проснётся, и он будет рядом. Но просыпаясь утром, она осознавала, что его нет, и может быть никогда не будет. Единственное спасение – это Джейкоб. Хотя после того, как он стал оборотнем, они мало виделись, и общение стало редким.

Незаметно для себя она заснула, а в ушах так и звучала тихая музыка.

Вдруг чьи-то холодные пальцы выдернули наушники.

Белле снился Эдвард. Он касался своими пальцами её лица. Всё это было так реалистично. Прикосновения были холодными, и очень похожи на настоящие. Но девушка не придала этому значения, и наслаждалась. Касания прекратились, но Эдвард был в поле зрения, и она просто смотрела на родне лицо.

Раздался треск, и Белла проснулась. От увиденного сердце забилось сильнее.

Перед ней стояла девушка с огненными волосами и ярко-алыми глазами. Она с усмешкой на лице наблюдала за реакцией Беллы.

- Виктория! – с ужасом в глазах прошептала она.

- Она самая! – весело ответила та, и опустилась на стул рядом с кроватью.

Только сейчас Белла осмотрелась. Она точно была не дома. Комната была большой и старой. Темно-зеленые обои потускнели и местами были содраны. На потолке и в углах была паутина. Мебель из красного дерева покрыта многолетней пылью. На полках стояли рамки с фотографиями, вазы и прочие безделушки. Так же на стене висели старые часы, и они ходили. Кровать, на которой лежала Белла, была огромной, и застелена золотистым покрывалом.

- Где я? – наконец спросила ничего не понимающая девушка.

- О, ты в доме моих родителей, а это была моей комнатой. Правда мило? - Ответила Виктория.

- Зачем ты привела меня сюда? Не смогла убить дома?

- А может я передумала тебя убивать? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она.

Девушка с недоверием взглянула на неё.

- С чего бы это?

- Да так. Я ведь хотела сделать больно лишь Эдварду, – при произнесении этого имени у Беллы сжалось сердце, – Ты здесь не причём. Эдвард, как я знаю, не хотел лишить тебя души, а ты этого как раз желала. Так вот, я исполню твоё желание, но перед этим послушай мою историю.

Белла во все глаза смотрела на Викторию, но, подумав, что ей не куда не деться, кивнула.

- Вот и славненько! Как ты поняла, это был мой дом. Родилась я в 1901 году. Родители были весьма состоятельными, и я не в чём не нуждалась. Вот, взгляни, – она подошла к одной из полок, взяла одну из рамок и дала мне.

На чёрно-белом фото стояла женщина лет двадцати пяти и мужчина примерно сорока. Между ними расположилась хрупкая девочка. Виктории было около пяти. Она очень была похожа на мать. Такие же рыжие волосы, и выражение лица. Кажется, они стояли в саду.

Фотографию быстро вырвали из рук.

- Родители меня любили, и во всём со мной соглашались. Если мне что-то нужно, стоит просто сказать, и оно будет у меня. Но когда мне было восемнадцать, у нас возник спор. Родители выбрали мне жениха. Но вот проблема, у меня уже был возлюбленный, из обычной, непримечательной семьи. Угадаешь кто? Нет? Джеймс. Он был старше меня на три года. Я продолжала спорить с родителями, что Джеймс – моё будущее, и женихов никаких мне не нужно. Но они настаивали на своём. Вдруг, спустя две недели Джеймс пропал. Я так волновалась. Ещё через неделю пришла новость, что Охотник нашёл мёртвое тело в овраге. Родители твердили, что это Джеймс, но вначале я не верила, и продолжала ждать, но вскоре сдалась. Моя свадьба с Джорджем Ронгом была в 1920 году. Как же была счастлива мама! А я терпела, и твердила себе, что так надо. Год я прожила с ним. Однажды мне прислали письмо. В нём было одно предложение: «Приходи сегодня к опушке леса в полночь. Твой Джеймс». Я, конечно же, пошла, даже не задумываясь. Он правда был там, но, не сказав ни слова, вцепился мне в шею. А дальше боль. Вот вся моя человеческая жизнь.

Дальше к нам присоединился Лоран, Долгое время мы кочевали, пока не тот бейсбол, Финикс. Смерть Джеймса.

Вот вся моя жизнь.

Минут пять Белла переваривала информацию, а потом заставила себя взглянуть в глаза Виктории. Они были наполнены болью. Как ни странно было в это поверить, но там действительно плескалась боль. Стараясь об этом не думать, она отвела взгляд.

- Ну, как тебе история? – наконец спросила она.

Белла промолчала, но потом спросила:

- Где мы находимся?

- Не буду отвечать, скоро сама найдёшь ответ. Ну что, Белла, готовься. Готовься стать такой как я! Не надейся, псина со своей сворой тебя не найдут. Если уж и найдут, то только после превращения.

Она начала ходить вокруг кровати и не сводила красных глаз с Беллы.

- Прощай Белла Свон, – с этими словами она накинулась на неё, и вцепилась в горло, а потом в руку, где находился шрам в виде полумесяца – подарок от Джеймса.

POV Белла

Первые секунды я ничего не чувствовала. Вообще. Ни рук, ни ног. Ничего. Потом резко пришла боль, но в сравнении с тем, что меня ждало впереди, это было как укус комара.

Боль нарастала с кончиков пальцев со все четырёх конечностей, и постепенно надвигалась на центр, то есть сердце. Когда боль дошла до него, кое-что изменилось. Если раньше это была боль, как будто тебе отрезают части тела по кусочкам, то сейчас это было адское пламя. На этот раз огонь распространялся в обратную сторону, то есть от сердца к пальцам. Он как будто жёг изнутри, каждая клеточка тела пылала. Я ничем не могла пошевелить. Продолжалось это недолго. Весь жар уходил к горлу, но он как будто стал меньше.

Способность восприятия окружающего мира ко мне вернулось. Я даже смогла пошевелить рукой. Наверноё пора. Я резко открыла глаза.

2 ГЛАВА

Я лежала там же, где оставалась, но всё было ярче и четче. Я видела каждую пылинку в воздухе, каждую трещинку в стенах.

Виктории не было. Вдруг я увидела записку на тумбе.

«Меня можешь не искать, всё равно не найдёшь. Живи собственной жизнью и ни в чём себе не отказывай»

Видимо это намёк. Только сейчас я вспомнила, что хочу пить. Жжение в горле было, но не слишком сильное.

Я посмотрела на часы и стала лихорадочно вспоминать время рассказа Виктории. Кажется, полночь. Сейчас 7 утра. Интересно сколько я здесь пробыла? Сутки? Двое? Может быть даже больше. Надо раздобыть календарь.

Я вышла из комнаты и увидела длинный коридор. В нём было ёщё четыре двери. Решила зайти в крайнюю. Я оказалась по-видимому в библиотеке. Потом вышла и зашла в другую дверь и на этот раз не прогадала. Вниз вела широкая серебристая лестница. То, куда она попала, напоминало прихожую, только раз в пять больше. Тут я заметила на столике записку и календарик, мило оставленный Викторией. В начале, я взяла записку и пробежалась глазами по словам, а их было всего два: «Прощай, Белла». Потом взяла календарь. Вчера было семнадцатое марта, вторник. Кружком было отмечено восемнадцатое. Я что, всего семь часов корчилась от боли? А Эдвард говорил что боль будет преследовать меня около двух дней.

Эдвард. Я заставила себя не думать о нём.

Тут я заметила в приоткрытой двери большое зеркало. Любопытство пересилило, и я уже стою в дверях. Как-то я не замечала с какой скоростью передвигалась.

Я взглянула на своё отражение в зеркале и не смогла сдержать вздоха. На меня смотрела необыкновенной красоты девушка. Блестящие тёмно-каштановые волосы, доходившие до середины спины, обрамляют бледное, утончённое, но нежное лицо с ярко-зелёными глазами. Глаза то меня и удивляли. Ведь они должны были стать красными, а тут зелёные. Я решила не заморачиваться по этому поводу. Слава богу она не легла тогда спать окончательно, а то ходила бы в пижаме.

И тут я вспомнила о папе. Как он это перенесёт. Единственная дочь просто так исчезла из дома. Я слишком боялась об этом думать, и снова отогнала мысли.

Нужно поохотиться. Правда я не знала как, но решила положиться на инстинкты вампира. Для начала надо найти лес, и при этом не встретить людей. Убивать я не хотела.

Распахнув двери на улицу, я увидела дорожку, ведущую к воротам. Выйдя за ворота, на горизонте я заметила лес.

«Нужно приспосабливаться к новой жизни. Пока буду находиться здесь, а потом сориентируюсь» - вот о чём я думала пока бежала до леса.

Эдварда я решила не искать, всё равно не найду. Вот когда появится опыт, тогда да. А пока охота.

Я попыталась найти звук сердца или запах животного. Не долго мучавшись, я уловила притягательный аромат, и кинулась на его поиски. Запах становился чётче и четче, и наконец я увидела на поляне большого оленя с величественными рогами. Увидав меня, он побежал прочь, а я незамедлительно погналась за ним. Происходило что-то странное: ветви деревьев и кустиков как будто расступались передо мной. Но я попросту закрыла на это глаза и отдала всю себя охоте.

У бедного животного не было шанса, и через три секунды мои зубы уже вонзились в его шею. Как ни странно, вкус мне понравился, и я посчитала что мне этого вполне хватит.

Я снова задумалась что со мной такое: Зелёные глаза, боль не такая уж ужасная, а сейчас и вовсе прекратилась, и это после оного оленя. Одного! Эдвард говорил что мне понадобится для утоления первой жажды льва три – четыре или столько же людей, а тут, бац, и один олень.

Вспомнив про мёртвое животное, я решила поскорее покинуть поляну.

Когда я была на выходе из леса, то увидела человека, пробирающегося через кусты. Жажды я не почувствовала, и начала осматривать себя. Не увидев следов крови на одежде, ни почувствовав на лице, я решила выти из-за дерева. Человеком оказался мужчина лет сорока. Кажется охотник. Когда он увидел меня, он округлил глаза. Я подумала. Что же его так удивило, и вдруг вспомнила что на мне только тонкая блузка. Мужчина наконец заговорил:

- Мисс, что вы тут делаете?

- Решила пробежаться, – быстро нашлась я, и тут же удивилась своему голосу, ведь я не слышала его в своём новом обличии. Он был звучен как самая прекрасная музыка на свете.

- Хм, понятно. Что-то я вас раньше не видел в деревне.

- Да мы со своей семьёй только вчера приехали, - снова соврала я.

- Ну, тогда больше не заходите так далеко. Опасно всё-таки.

- Хорошо, – спокойно сказала я и как можно медленнее ретировалась.

И тогда я поняла что меня не напрягал запах охотника. Тут я вспомнила. Моя кожа! Она не светилась, хотя солнце было довольно яркое. Как такое возможно? Одни загадки.

Я не заметила как уже снова стояла в прихожей.

В доме Виктории я жила уже неделю, и успела его изучить. Он был довольно большим. На первом этаже располагались гостиная, что-то типа бального зала и столовая. На втором комната Виктории, её родителей, библиотека, кабинет и комната для гостей.

Я очень заинтересовалась библиотекой, а она была довольно обширной. Я даже нашла «Грозовой перевал». Все книги были покрыты толстым слоем пыли, но отлично сохранились.

Я больше не охотилась, так как жажда не приходила, и поэтому я не решалась просто так рисковать. Я просто жила и не знала что делать дальше. Денег у меня не было, а без них никуда, даже вампирам.

Один раз я подумывала заглянуть в деревню, которую упоминал охотник, но потом подумала, что нельзя подвергать людей опасности.

От нечего делать я рассматривала картины – в доме их было завались – и пыталась угадать когда они были написаны. Картины были самые разнообразные: от пейзажей до портретов членов семьи. Однажды посмотрев на портрет Виктории, я не поверила что из такой милой девушки могла получиться такой злобный вампир.

Была картина с изображением её свадьбы. Новоиспечённый муж выглядел вполне приличным и счастливым человеком, а невеста, как мне показалось, улыбалась через силу.

Как-то даже стало её жалко. Ведь я тоже бы не обрадовалась, если меня отдали замуж против воли.

Однажды засидевшись в библиотеке, я услышала что входная дверь тихонько открылась. Сначала я испугалась, но потом взяла себя в руки и быстро пошла вниз.

Спустившись, я увидела около дверей молодую девушку со светло-каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами. Кожа была очень бледной. Она была выше меня сантиметра на три.

- Кто ты? – спросила я.

- Марлин, ты ведь Белла? – сказала девушка.

- Да, откуда ты меня знаешь?

- Я позже тебе всё расскажу, а пока иди, собирайся, – чуть ли не приказала Марлин.

- Зачем? Куда я поеду?

- К моей семье, – немедленно ответила она.

- У меня ничего нет, и с какой стати я должна ехать?

- Мы поможем тебе разобраться, я ведь такая же как ты.

- Ты вампир?

- О, да…

- Но твои глаза…

- Тоже другого цвета! Я знаю! Иди, собирайся и мы уезжаем, – закончила за меня новая знакомая.

- Я уже говорила, что у меня ничего нет, – повторила я.

- Ах, да. Ну, тогда пошли, – сказа она и вышла из дома, а мне ничего не оставалось, как идти за ней, – Я уже купила билеты на самолёт в Атланту. Вылет завтра в 11.00.

- Слушай, а если бы я не согласилась? – задала вопрос я.

- Поэтому, именно меня и отправили за тобой. Просто я могу изменять будущее. Но в твоём случае мои способности и не понадобились. Ты пошла и так.

- Слушай, а где вообще мы находимся?

- Возле Портленда. Сейчас мы до него доберёмся, остановимся в гостинице, и там я всё объясню.

Мы молча бежали всю дорогу, а я время от времени бросала на свою спутницу взгляд.

3 ГЛАВА

Добрались мы до Портленда очень быстро, как и положено всем вампирам. Хотя, мы были не просто вампиры, но об этом позже.

Поселились я и моя новая знакомая в отеле «_Phoenix__Inn__Suites__». _Снаружи он был тёмно-красного цвета и построен был под замок. То тут, то там виднелись башенки, а вокруг отеля было сделано что-то типа рова с водой. Внутри было очень светло и просторно. Стены, окрашенные в бежевые и шоколадные оттенки, излучали уют и тепло. По периметру холла были поставлены удобные кресла и диванчики глубокого коричневого цвета.

Забронировав у администратора два номера, Марлин потащила меня на второй этаж и отдала мне ключ от номера семьдесят шесть, а сама упорхнула в соседний.

Номер составлял из гостиной, спальни и ванной. Все было оформлено в голубом, синем и сером тонах. Довольно мило. Думаю, Марлин скоро вернётся. Я села на мягкий синий диванчик и стала ждать её и объяснений, что всё это значит.

Я оказалась права. Буквально через минуту она ворвалась в комнату и села напротив меня на такое же кресло.

- Ну, давай, рассказывай, – начала я. – только по порядку.

- Хорошо. Начну со своей семьи. Глава семьи – Джастин. Переродился в вампира в двадцать шесть лет. Дар – видеть всю прожитую жизнь в глазах. Он учёный. Его жена – Селена. Переродилась в Вампира в двадцать три года. Дар – изменять настроение в лучшую сторону. Занимается музыкой. Мой муж Фред. Переродился в двадцать лет. Дар – убеждение. Увлекается спортивными машинами. Ну, я. Мне было девятнадцать, когда меня укусили. Мой настоящий брат – Джастин. Как я тебе говорила, мой дар изменять будущее. Ничем не занимаюсь, только помогаю всем. Дальше – Билл. Переродился в девятнадцать лет. Кровный брат Селены. Его дар возвращать и отнимать память. Отличный психолог. Его жена – Сара. Чуть не умерла в восемнадцать лет, но её мы спасли. Её дар – изменять свою внешность. Занятие – одежда, косметика. Я их описала мельком. Потом сама их увидишь и всё о них узнаешь.

- Ну ладно, а почему мы так отличаемся от других вампиров? – задала я давно мучивший меня вопрос.

- Ну, у Джастина много теорем на этот счёт. Первая – это то что человек, до превращения в вампира, был особенным. Это проверить никак нельзя, – ответила Марлин.

- Ну, это не про меня. Я была самая обычная девушка. – с грустной улыбкой сказала я.

- А я так не считаю. Ладно, следующее предположение – это когда человек, до перерождения уже встречался с вампирами. Вот это уже намного существеннее. Такое было с каждым из моей семьи. И с тобой тоже, я знаю.

- Откуда?

- Поручил мне тебя довезти до нашего дома мой братец, а ты знаешь, его дар видеть всю жизнь в глазах. Виктория была его знакомой и дня три назад она заглянула к нам. Джастин увидел как она тебя обращает, а так же и вашу встречу на бейсбольном поле. Вот он и решил, что ещё один вампир будет таким же как мы. И он оказался прав.

- А Виктория? – спросила я.

- Смылась, пока мы строили план, – усмехнулась Марлин.

- Понятно. Перечисли пожалуйста, что нас отличает от обычных вампиров.

- Хорошо. У нас нет потребности питаться человеческой кровью. Наша кожа не сверкает на солнце. И кроме обычных способностей у нас есть какой либо дар, связанный с одной из четырёх стихий.

- То есть? – меня всё происходящее за неделю и так шокировало, а тут ещё и это!

- Ну вот так. Определяется это по цвету глаз. Серый – воздух, синий - вода, зелёный – земля, чёрный – огонь.

- Получается, у меня сила земли? – спросила я.

- Да, а ещё у Билла. Воздух – как ты уже поняла – я и Джастин. Вода – Фред и Селена, а огонь одна только Сара.

- А как это используется? Просто за неделю у меня вроде ничего не было… Хотя… На охоте все деревья как будто расступались передо мной.

- Вот видишь! А свою силу я тебе сейчас покажу.

Марлин направила свою руку на открытое окно и плавно отвела назад. Меня окружил лёгкий ветерок и слегка растрепал мои волосы.

- Классно… - протянула я, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, пропитанным запахом первых весенних цветов и молодой травы.

- Что ты чувствуешь? – полюбопытствовала Марлин.

Я перечислила свои ощущения. Она улыбнулась и сказала:

- Я ничего такого не чувствую. Для меня это просто воздух. Билл тоже такой же как ты, поэтому он будет развивать твои способности. И мне ещё интересно, какой же у тебя дар? Но об этом мы узнаем позже, когда настанет время.

Так мы болтали до самого утра. Мне было с Марлин легко. Она не задавала лишних вопросов, а рассказывала разные истории из их жизни с семьёй. Я не очень-то понимала: ведь ни одного я не знаю.

Скоро настало утро и в восемь часов мы начали собираться. В общем то собирать было почти нечего, но Марлин решила зайти в магазин и купить мне нормальной одежды. Сколько я не возражала, всё без толку.

Слава богу, она не подобрала мне ничего сверхмодного. Синяя блузка, черная куртка, чёрные брюки и синие полусапожки на плоской подошве. Мне даже понравилось.

Когда мы шли возле парка, я решила пойти туда на пять минут. Что-то звало мня туда.

То, что происходило меня удивляло. На траве, по которой я прошла, вырастала очень яркая трава и цветочки. Мелкие и белые, они походили на бусинки. Залюбовавшись на них, мы забыли про время. Когда мы опомнились, было уже 10.20. Чуть ли не с вампирской скоростью побежали в аэропорт. Хорошо, что он был совсем рядом.

Марлин и я быстро прошли регистрацию и уже сидели в салоне самолёта. Весь полёт мы молчали, и где-то к полудню уже были в Атланте.

Когда стюардесса попросила пристегнуться, так как самолёт пошёл на посадку, я бросила взволнованный взгляд на Марлин. Та лишь ободряюще мне улыбнулась.

Встретить нас приехал молодой мужчина, который был очень похож на мою спутницу. Такие же светло-каштановые волосы, те же глаза и красивые черты лица.

- Белла, знакомься: Джастин собственной персоной! – весело представила нас друг другу Марлин.

- Очень приятно познакомиться, Белла. Вижу, ты успела подружиться с моей ненаглядной сестрой, – сказал он с широкой улыбкой.

- О, да! С ней не возможно не подружиться, – таким же тоном что и Джастин ответила я и усмехнулась: что правда, то правда!

- Ну что, девочки, поехали? – спросил он и мы без вопросов отправились на парковку.

На ней я сразу же заметила машину Джастина. Даже мне она очень понравилась. Тёмно-синяя Audi блестела, как бы говоря: «смотрите и восхищайтесь мной!»

Втроём мы запрыгнули в эту красавицу и укатили к дому Райвенов.

4 ГЛАВА

Атланта мне очень понравилась. То тут, то там виднелись небоскрёбы, и от этого город становился более величественным. Мы проезжали мимо многих знаменитых мест города, но мне приглянулся знаменитый банк Американ-Плаза.

Дом Райвенов находился на окраине города. Он был трёхэтажным и невероятно большим. Сам он был светло-зелёным, а черепица на крыше оранжево-красная. Чтоб войти в дом, нужно пройти по одной из белых мраморных винтовых лестниц по разным сторонам от него.

Оказавшись на балкончике перед дверью я остановилась и собиралась привести мысли в порядок, но Марлин взяла меня под руку и потащила в дом. Оказавшись в просторном холле бежевого цвета на долю секунды остановилась, но новая подруга повела меня в гостиную. Она была оформлена в чёрно-белых цветах. Одна стена, где был повешен плазменный телевизор, была чёрная, а остальные белые, как и потолок. Там так же стояли несколько полок с книгами, большой угловой диван белого цвета и чёрный журнальный столик.

Как только Марлин, Джастин и я вошли в гостиную, все члены семьи появились и встали около дивана. Джастин решил всех представить:

- Белла, знакомься: это моя жена Селена, - он укал на не очень высокую блондинку с синими глазами. Она мне мило улыбнулась.

- А это Фред, муж моей сестрёнки, - парень с чёрными блестящими волосами и с такими же как и у Селены глазами весело помахал мне. Я ответила тем же.

- Знакомься, это Билл, ты как поняла, что у вас с ним силы одинаковые, - мне дружелюбно улыбнулся парень моего возраста со светлыми волосами и зелёными глазами. Значит он будет мне типа учителя.

- Ну, и это наша дорогая… - ко мне подскочила девушка с огненными волосами и чёрными глазами и протянула руку.

- Привет, я Сара! – весело сказала она. Мне она очень напомнила Элис.

- Я Белла, - сказала я и пожала протянутую руку, - Я очень рада с вами всеми познакомиться.

- Мы тоже очень рады! – сказала Селена и мило мне улыбнулась, - как вы добрались?

- Замечательно. Я всегда любила летать на самолётах.

- Давайте поступим так: сейчас Марлин покажет тебе твою комнату, потом вы закажите вещи через интернет, или если тебе захочется, съездите в магазин, а потом мы тебе всё расскажем, хорошо? – спросил Джастин.

- Конечно, мне тут хоть как-то нужно освоиться. Надеюсь Марлин мне в этом поможет.

- Я буду только рада! Пошли! – запричитала последняя и с гиперскоростью потащила меня на третий этаж. Там оказалось четыре комнаты. Мы пошли во вторую слева. Когда я вошла в неё, я так и осталась стоять на пороге. Я даже и ожидать такого не могла.

Это была моя старая комната, только несколько увеличенная в размерах. Та же кровать с оберегом у полога, который подарил мне Джейкоб, тот же стол с компьютером, который был совершенно новый, в отличие от моего старичка и многое другое. Но всё же это была не совсем моя комната. Что-то в ней было знакомое. И тут я поняла. Длинный кожаный диван, полка со множеством дисков, плазменная панель и самое главное: одна стена была прозрачной, ну то есть стеклянной. Значит комнату обустроили наполовину мою старую, а наполовину как комнату Эдварда…

- Тебе нравится? – вывела меня из моих размышлений Марлин.

- Нравится, конечно, но кто до этого додумался? – спросила я.

- Ну, придумала Сара, я воплотила в реальность, а Селена постоянно говорила что лучше бы мы спроектировали комнату по другому, комментируя это тем, что тебе будет тяжело вспоминать об Эдварде.

- Слушайте, вы что, про меня всё знаете? – удивилась я.

- Ну, не то чтобы всё, но с некоторыми моментами твоей жизни очень подробно знакомы.

- Я так понимаю, ты мне не скажешь откуда, – задала я риторический вопрос, но Марлена мне всё же ответила:

- Ты сегодня всё сама узнаешь! Кстати: шоппинг или интернет-магазин?

- Конечно же второе! – чуть ли не закричала я. Хоть я и стала вампиром, никаких признаков шопоголизма я не ощущала.

- Мне то всё равно, но от Сары ты так просто не отвертишься, уж я то точно знаю! Короче, давай быстренько всё закажем и наконец тебе всё объяснят, хорошо?

Я вздохнула:

- Ладно. Только давай никаких платьев и каблуков, хорошо?

- Ну, хотя бы одно?

- Нет, и даже не проси!

- Ну пожалуйста! Прошу-прошу-прошу! Иначе от тебя Сара не отстанет и потащит тебя по магазинам если не сегодня, то завтра! – быстро протараторила Марлин.

- Хорошо-хорошо! Только выбирать я буду сама! – сдалась я.

- Ладно. А ещё хотя бы одни туфли на каблуках, - не успела я даже возмутиться, как она быстро проговорила, - давай, ты осмотрись нормально, а я сбегаю к себе и вернусь обратно.

Марлин выпорхнула из комнаты и тихонько прикрыла за собой дверь.

Я с улыбкой покачала головой и медленно подошла к кровати, прикоснувшись к амулету.

- Что ж, думаю, ты мне больше не понадобишься, - заговорила я

Не знаю, сколько я так простояла, но Марлена уже вернулась, хотя ходила она нормальным человеческим шагом.

- Ну, приступим.

Она принесла ноутбук и села на диван, а я пристроилась к ней.

Мы довольно быстро всё выбрали, разве что с этим платьем и туфлями намучались. В итоге остановились на платье до колен цвета морской волны на бретельках с длинным чёрным поясом. А туфли – простые чёрные лодочки с невероятно длинным каблуком, ну, для меня, а для Марлин это совершенно нормально. А остальной мой гардероб вы себе примерно представляете: джинсы, рубашки, футболки, кеды да балетки.

- Ладно, с этим разобрались, а сейчас я тебе буду про семью рассказывать.

- Так ты же говорила, что мне всё потом расскажут, - недоумевала я.

- Ну, думаю такое они не расскажут! Ты же хочешь нормально влиться в семью?

- Ну, да, - осторожно ответила я.

- Ну, вот! Я расскажу тебе то, что лучше некоторым членам семьи не говорить и не делать, - объяснила Марлин.

- Звучит угрожающе.

- Ты знаешь что Джастин знаком с Карлайлом?

- Нет. Я даже как-то об этом и не думала, - удивилась я.

- Так вот, мой брат знаком лично только с ним из Калленов, но он увидел в его глазах всю их семью. Я решила, что тебе будет легче, если я сопоставлю кого-то из нашей семьи с кем-то из Калленов.

- Ну, излагай, - продолжила я.

- Давай начнём с Джастина. Он хоть и глава большого семейства и серьёзный учёный, но так любит шутить, что во время обострений юмора от него держаться подальше. Ну, это что-то между Карлайлом и Эмметтом.

Тут я себе представила эту картину. Карлайл и Эмметт в одном флаконе – это же просто смехотворно! Да и Джастин мне показался нормальным парнем.

- Нет-нет-нет! Этого быть не может! – со смехом сказала я.

- Может быть я перегнула палку, - согласилась со мной Марлин, - но всё же я немного права. Никогда не говори ему то, что его эксперименты никуда не годятся, хорошо?

А то он тебе будет яростно доказывать обратное, а потом и надолго обидится, на себе проверила. Давай возьмёмся за Селену. Она же на моего брата. Как только она его терпит? В общем-то она у нас самая мягкая и добрая, но даже у неё есть слабое место.

- И какое же? – спросила я.

- Она обожает готовить, – объяснила она.

- Зачем? Это же странно: готовить для тех, кто совсем не ест, - удивилась я.

- А вот в этом ты немного ошибаешься, но тебе про это расскажут потом. Так вот, Сара постоянно будет пытаться заботиться о тебе, как о маленьком ребёнке, но ты на это не обращай внимания, она такая. Давай дальше. Мой любимый муж – Фред. Ну, я думаю вы с ним подружитесь, ты только ничего не говори ему про его машины, хорошо? Порой мне кажется, что их он любит больше чем меня, - сказала Марлин обиженно.

У неё было такое смешное лицо, что я не смогла сдержать улыбки.

- Может, продолжим? – робко поинтересовалась я.

- Да-да! Ладно, потом у нас Сара. Наверное ты уже поняла про неё. Просто не отказывай ей в шоппинге, и всё будет ok!

- А вот этого я обещать не могу! Ты же наверное прекрасно знаешь моё отношение к покупкам. Так что всё, проехали с этим шоппингом!

- Хорошо-хорошо! - быстро согласилась со мною Марлена, - и последний – Билл. Муж Сары. Они полные противоположности. С ним, думаю проблем не будет, так как вы очень похожи. Ну, думаю, всё!

- А как же ты? – удивилась я.

- А мы же с тобой будем подругами?

- Мы уже подруги, кажется.

- Ну вот! Ты сама про меня всё узнаешь! – весело сказала она, а я лишь с улыбкой на неё посмотрела.

- Всё, пошли! Тебя ждут другие объяснения, - сказала Марлин, и взяв меня за руку, потащила обратно в гостиную.

5 ГЛАВА

Когда мы спустились в гостиную, все уже ждали нас. Джастин, Билл и Селена сидели на диване, Фред на чёрном стуле на трёх ножках, а Сара забралась на подоконник. Марлин села на колени к своему мужу, а я присела на точно такой же стул. Джастин наконец заговорил:

- Ну что ж, думаю, Марлин уже многое тебе про нас рассказала, - тут он подмигнул своей сестре, - Нужно только рассказать тебе историю от начала до конца.

Я кивнула, чтоб он увидел, что я готова.

- Примерно тысячу лет назад у Вольтури появился очень сильный ясновидящий. Он видел будущее на века и даже на тысячелетия вперёд. Но однажды он чуть не раскрыл наше существование людям, за что был уничтожен. До этого момента он успел сделать несколько предсказаний. Одним из которых были мы. Там говорилось о том, что появятся восемь необычных вампиров со способностью управлять одной из четырёх стихий. Пока они не найдутся и не соберутся все вместе, их силы будут только частичными. Вольтури уже давно знают про нас, но не трогают и даже не интересуются нами. Это очень странно.

- Это же хорошо? – спросила я.

- С одной стороны да, но с другой… Не нравится мне это всё. Ну, ладно, давай дальше. Я много раз пытался узнать, почему всё-таки мы такие. Марлин что-то тебе рассказывала?

- Да, но не подробно, - ответила я

- Самое верное предположение, мне кажется, это что ещё в образе человека мы любим вампира чуть ли не больше своей жизни, но потом этот вампир исчезает. У всех нас это было. Сейчас каждый по очереди, как пришёл в семью, расскажет про это. Я очень любил свою маму. Но её превратили в вампира, а потом убили. Ну, и впоследствии обратили меня.

- А я очень любила своего брата, который был старше меня на десять лет. Он жил со мной, но так и не сказал, кто он. А потом, когда мне было восемнадцать, он вдруг исчез, - здесь Марлин сделала паузу и зло посмотрела на Джастина, - а через год кто-то меня обратил и сбежал. И я всё-таки нашла Джастина.

- Я следующий, - сказал Фред, - я увидел вот эту девушку, - он показал указательным пальцем на Марлену, - и влюбился как не знай кто! А когда я соизволил ей в этом признаться, она заревела в три ручья, пробормотала что-то про вампиров и смылась. Я так ничего и не понял. А на следующий день ко мне заявился её братец с требованием объяснить ему всё, так как Марлин прятала глаза. Он меня и обратил.

- Дальше была я, - тихо произнесла Селена, - у нас с Фредом истории практически совпали, только я была уже замужем, а полюбила Джастина. И чтоб не мешать моему семейному «счастью», он ушёл. А потом поползли слухи, что я не верна мужу, и он меня чуть не убил. В больнице сказали, что я уже не выживу, но меня обратил доктор, - Селена украдкой посмотрела на меня, - его звали Карлайл Каллен.

- Что?! – удивилась я. Неужели даже в жизни этой семьи побывали Каллены?

- Да. Карлайл Каллен. Я жила у него, пока за мной не пришёл Джастин. Там они и познакомились.

- Следующим был я, - начал Билл, - у нас с Марлин истории схожи, только я знал про то, что Селена вампир. Им пришлось уехать и я остался один, так как только поступил в университет. Меня кто-то обратил по дороге домой. А потом я нашёл свою семью.

- Ну, и последней была я, - быстро заговорила Сара, - видимо каждая история должна повториться, так как я очень любила своего отца, а его, а потом и меня, когда я узнала о его пропаже, обратила Виктория.

- Виктория? Снова она? – не удержалась и переспросила я.

- Да, Белла, та же самая Виктория, которая обратила тебя. Только я уверенна, что папа жив, и я хочу найти его.

- Я обязательно помогу тебе в этом, - сказала я смотря на её грустное лицо. Ещё недавно она была весёлой, полной жизни, а сейчас как будто потухла.

Сара улыбнулась, спрыгнула с подоконника и подошла ко мне.

- Спасибо, - сказала она и обняла меня, а потом опять села на подоконник.

- Давайте обсудим следующее: дар. Моя сестра тебе про это рассказала? – спросил Джастин.

- Да. В общем я всё поняла, так что мне нужны только тренировки.

- Отлично. С завтрашнего дня вы с Биллом начнёте заниматься. Конечно, помочь в этом тебе может любой, но думаю, Билл будет тебе ближе по духу и учиться ты будешь быстрее. Да он и терпеливее нас всех вместе взятых, - усмехнулся Джас.

- Интересно, какой у тебя другой дар, - произнёс Фред.

- Я уже понял, какой, - ответил Джастин.

Все, включая меня тут же уставились на него.

- И… - продолжила я.

- У тебя щит. Просто я смотрю в твои глаза, и ничего не вижу. Сначала я растерялся, но потом понял, с чем это связано.

- Но Элис и Джаспер могли на меня воздействовать…

- Они – да, но Эдвард же нет? – сказал Билл.

- Нет, он не слышал мои мысли, - с болью в голосе сказала я.

- Ну, вот! Из нас воздействовать на тебя могут только Селена и Марлин, так как у них с Джаспером и Элис почти один и тот же дар. А остальные из нашей семьи на тебя повлиять не могут. Хотя, это стоит проверить. Сейчас мы по очереди попытаемся использовать на тебе свой дар. Первый Фред, а затем так же, как и рассказывали тебе про обстоятельства нашего перерождения.

Я повернулась к Фреду, с колен которого быстро спорхнула Марлена, усевшись к Саре. Дальше он произнёс такое, что я чуть со стула не свалилась, хоть я уже вампир.

- Белла, ты – маленькая собачка чихуахуа, ты – маленькая собачка чихуахуа… - повторял он с сосредоточенным лицом.

- Что?! – прокричала я. Знаете, это уже слишком.

Все начали смеяться, а Фред до сих пор пытался меня «заколдовать». Потом он, понял, что бесполезно и прекратив, сам начал смеяться, а за ним и я.

- Извини, Белла, то что пришло в голову, то и сказал. Просто Марлин у меня уже месяца три её клянчит, а я не соглашаюсь.

- Рано или поздно ты согласишься! – сказала его жена.

- Посмотрим! Знаешь, тебе повезло, ведь если бы у тебя не было «щита», то ты бы давно бы бегала на четвереньках, пыталась вилять хвостом и лаяла бы на всех, - сказал он.

- Да уж, представляю себе эту картину! – произнесла я и снова засмеялась, а за мной и все остальные, - кстати, мне Марлин говорила что-то про еду.

- Ах, да, - сказала Селена, - если мы очень голодны, то можем съесть что-нибудь связанное с нашей стихией. У меня и Фреда – это морепродукты, у Джастина и Малин – это то, что растёт на деревьях, у Сары – Что-нибудь поджаренное на огне, а у вар с Биллом Любые фрукты и овощи. Но питаться кровью животных – это обязательно, ведь человеческой пищей мы сбавляем силу жажды только на несколько часов, не более. Ты чувствуешь жажду?

- Ну, уже немного покалывает горло, но не слишком, - ответила я на вопрос Селены. Она мне очень напоминает Эсми. Такая же мягкая, добрая и заботливая.

- Думаю, два через три тебе нужно будет поохотиться, - сказала она.

- Белла, а Марлена тебе ничего не говорила про сон? – спросил Билл.

- Нет, а что, нам нужно спать? – удивлённо сказала я.

- Ненужно, но можно, - пояснил Джас, советую тебе поспать, прийти в себя.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулась я ему.

- Подожди, буквально минут через десять привезут твои вещи, - сказала Марлин, - а потом ты переоденешься и пойдёшь спать, ok?

Я просто ей кивнула и решила просто посидеть и подумать. Всё так быстро происходит, даже удивительно. У меня появились новые друзья, такие же как и я. Думаю, мне будет здесь легко. Как же я хочу увидеть Эдварда. Пусть он сделал мне очень больно своим уходом, всё же я его очень люблю и скучаю не только по нему, а по всем Калленам: по мудрому Карлайлу, заботливой Эсми, непоседливой Элис, замкнутому Джасперу, смешному Эмметту, даже по стервозной Розали. Но больше всего конечно же по Эдварду. Я его обязательно найду, но только когда уже освоюсь в этом мире.

- Белла! Вещи привезли, они уже в твоей комнате, - сказала Марлин.

- Ну, тогда я пошла, - сказав это, я встала и направилась в комнату.

- Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, - произнесла Селена заботливым голосом, а я лишь улыбнулась ей и всем остальным.

Скоро я уже лежала в своей кровати в одной из новых мини-пижам, которые тайком заказала мне Марлин. Только тогда я поняла, что эти люди уже стали мне настоящей семьёй.

6 ГЛАВА

Проснулась я от ужасного грохота. Быстро откинув одеяло от себя я посмотрела на часы, которые висели над диваном. Восемь утра. Что у них там случилось?

Шум прекратился, и я решила привести себя в порядок. Пусть я и вампир, но гигиенические процедуры никто не отменял.

Пока я принимала душ и чистила зубы, шум опять повторился, но я старалась не обращать на это внимания. Когда я уже закончила одеваться в тёмные джинсы, белую футболку и такие же балетки, грохот снова начался. Тут уж я не выдержала и вышла из комнаты. То что я там увидела, это что-то…

- Господи! - прокричала я, глядя на дверь напротив, которая была охвачена огнём, - пожар! Пожар!

Тут же дверь потухла и из неё вышла удивлённая Сара со следами ярости в глазах.

- Белла, ты чего орёшь? – вкрадчиво сказала она, глядя на растерянную меня.

- А… Там… Пожар! – кое-как объяснила я ей.

Она звонко засмеялась то и дело поглядывая на меня.

- Белла, это была я!

- А зачем тебе дверь поджигать? – не поняла я.

- Да, мы с Биллом поссорились, точнее я поссорилась, из-за того, что он во время отпуска попёрся на эту чёртову работу! – в её чёрных глазах опять появились искорки гнева, а кудрявые ярко-рыжие волосы как никогда походили на огонь.

- А кем он работает? – спросила я.

- Психотерапевтом. Как будто ему больные важнее меня! – окончательно взорвалась она.

- Марлин говорила мне почти то же самое про Фреда, только у него вместо больных машины, - вспомнила я наш с ней разговор.

- О, это да! Если с его любимой машиной что-то сделают, то он того на мелкие кусочки порубит. Кстати, - тут она сделала хитрое лицо, - нам пора на шоппинг!

- Нет-нет-нет! Я вчера себе всё купила! – запротестовала я.

- Не всё. Ты забыла про машину, - при этих словах я нахмурилась и вспомнила про свой любимый пикап. Я по нему уже скучаю.

- Нет, даже не мечтай. Это уже слишком.

- Не слишком! Ты – член семьи, и поэтому ты можешь тратить деньги сколько хочешь, -невозмутимо сказала Сара.

- Мне не удобно, - заупрямилась я, - мы же знакомы меньше суток!

- А вот это к делу не относится. Иди в гараж и жди меня там. Я переоденусь и приду, - сказала она командирским голосом и скралась за дверью, которая, казалось, никогда и не горела вовсе.

Вздохнув, я спустилась в гостиную и увидела одну Селену.

- Доброе утро, Белла! – улыбнулась она, - что, вы с Сарой все-таки на шоппинг?

- Да, а где все?

- На работе, сегодня же четверг, - объяснила она.

- А где кто работает? - спросила я и присела на диван. Всё же лучше я здесь Сару подожду.

- Джастин в научном центре «Фернбанк», Фред в автосалоне «City Motor Group», Марлин в банке Американ-Плаза, а Билл в медицинском центре «Атланта плюс».

- Понятно. Я бы тоже хотела работать.

Селена, видимо, хотела мне что-то сказать, но как раз в этот момент Сала сбежала с лестницы, взяла меня за руку, сдёрнула с дивана, сказала Селене «Привет-пока» и помчалась в гараж, а я лишь успела помахать Селене.

Когда мы буквально ворвались в гараж, я осталась стоять на его пороге. Гараж Калленов по сравнению с ним просто детским. Здесь было восемь машин, три спортивных мотоцикла, скутер, несколько велосипедов и куча инструментов. При этом места там ещё было ого-го.

Сара, наверное, заметила, как я смотрю на это всё и рассмеялась.

- Впечатляет? Это так сказать царство Фреда. Он здесь бывает чаще чем в доме.

Тем временем она подошла к красному лексусу и села за руль, при этом похлопав по сидению рядом.

- Давай, залезай да поедем.

Приехав, я сразу же узнала что это то место, где работает Фред.

- Без него никак, а то он мне голову открутит, что мы без него выбирали тебе машину.

Когда мы зашли к нему в кабинет, я его сначала даже не узнала. Вчера Фред был в джинсах и кожаной куртке, а сегодня на нём стильный тёмно-серый костюм, белая рубашка и галстук.

- Привет, Фредди, - сказала Сара, а он на неё так посмотрел, будто хотел убить. Я тоже поздоровалась.

- Привет Белла, привет Сара, - он встал из-за стола и подошёл ближе, - что случилось?

- Ничего, мы просто Белле машину приехали покупать, думали ты поможешь.

Фред тут-же улыбнулся и обратился ко мне:

- Какую ты хочешь?

- Я в этом не разбираюсь, - сказала я.

- Ну, а цвет хотя бы?

- Синий, серый, чёрный.

- Хорошо. Пойдёмте, - он предвкушающее улыбнулся и вышел, а мы за ним.

Это был самый настоящий ад! Эти двое предлагали такие машины, что на стену хотелось лезть. То слишком дорогая, то слишком яркая, несмотря на то, что они выбирали только предложенные мной цвета. Они даже серебристо-серый Вольво предлагали! Наконец они выбрали более-менее подходящее, а мне было уже наплевать на эту чёртову машину. В общем то тёмно-серый Форд мне понравился, так что я быстро согласилась и мы благополучно поехали домой. Машину сегодня вечером пригонят к дому, и сейчас можно позаниматься с Биллом, если конечно он дома.

- Сара, а сколько времени? – задала я вопрос ей.

- Она посмотрела на изящные золотые часики на запястье и сказала:

- Два часа, Билл должен прийти через час и вы начнёте тренировку, - сказала мне Сара, как будто знала, о чём я думаю.

- Слушай, как вы это делаете? – изумлённо спросила я у неё.

- Делаем что? – она заинтересованно повернулась ко мне, продолжая вести машину.

- Следи за дорогой, - сказала я, а она только усмехнулась, - ну, как будто знаете, что я чувствую и думаю.

- А, ты про это? Джас говорил, что ты должна сама догадаться, но я лучше тебе скажу. Мы можем чувствовать друг друга. Настроение, действия, иногда даже мысли, но их редко. Мы же все одно целое, только одной части не хватает. Нас должно быть восемь. Мы уже чувствуем этого человека. Это девочка 10 лет, а нам всегда казалось, что нас должно быль поровну: четыре мужчины и четыре женщины. Но, видимо не так.

- А почему я до сих пор не чувствую ничего?

- Это придёт со временем, вот увидишь.

Пока мы говорили, мы уже приехали домой. Я ждала Билла в гостиной и через минут пятьдесят он появился.

Занимались мы в некой комнате, чем то похожую на танцевальный класс. В одной стене было огромное окно, а другие стены были зеркальными. На полу был мягкий белый ковёр, а в углах разнообразные растения.

Тренировка мне легко далась, даже понравилась. Мы сразу же с Биллом стали хорошими друзьями. На самом деле мы с ним очень похожи. Всё занятие я очищала своё сознание, прислушивалась к деревьям на улице и пыталась вырастить растение из семечка.

Так прошло три часа и тренировка закончилась. Машину как раз подогнали и я хотела прокатиться по городу.

Сев в машину и выехав из гаража я направилась к центру. Ак и хотелось прибавить скорость, но проблем и штрафов не хотелось и поэтому я выехала из города. Тут я поняла, почему Эдварду так нравилась скорость. Это в тебе уже заложено, ведь вампиры передвигаются с умопомрачительной скоростью, вот с машиной то же самое. Хочется быстроты, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Открыв окно я проезжала мимо деревьев, которые будто приветствовали меня, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, а мне было всё равно, я всю себя отдала этой сумасшедшей гонке с невидимым соперником.

7 ГЛАВА

- Белла! Вставай! – тормошила меня Марлин, - ну, Белла! – она уже стягивала меня с кровати, - Беллз!

Ещё секунда и я оказалась на полу.

- Марлин… - протянула я, думая, что это мне поможет.

- Белла, сон нам не нужен, так что вставай!

Её верещание мне надоело и я соизволила подняться с пола.

- Встала. Довольна? Зачем ты меня будишь в такую рань? – сказала я, хотя на часы даже не посмотрела.

- Рань? Белла, уже три часа дня, если ты не знаешь, - сказала она, насмешливо смотрев на меня.

- Как три часа? – испуганно произнесла я и наконец перевела взгляд на часы, - почему я так долго спала? Даже когда я была человеком, я не была соней.

- Ну не зря же раньше люди думали, что вампиры днём спят в гробах. Мы тоже можем это делать, - невозмутимо продолжила Марлена.

- Спать в гробах? – спросила я.

- Не обязательно, и вообще, одевайся, умывайся, а потом на охоту, - ответила она и выскользнула из комнаты.

Сначала я заправила пастель, затем приняла душ и почистила зубы, потом забрала волосы в высокий хвост и одела чёрные брюки, серую рубашку с рукавами до локтей и серые кроссовки. Думаю, для охоты сойдёт.

Спустившись в гостиную, я застала там уже готовую Марлин, Билла и Джастина. Видимо, мы пойдём только вчетвером.

- Лес тут далеко, поэтому лучше на машинах, - произнёс Джастин.

Марлин забралась к нему в чёрный джип, а мы с Биллом поехали в моей новой машине.

- Давай пока едем, позанимаемся? – предложила я, так как мы всё равно никуда не врежемся. Надеюсь.

- Хорошая идея! – согласился он и начал, - освободи свое сознание, оставь только дорогу. Представь, что под ней семена растений. Заставь их прорасти.

Я сделала всё так, как он просил, и тут у нас на пути выросло 4 дерева, в одно из которых я чуть не врезалась, чудом увернувшись.

- Надеюсь, нам простят попорченную дорогу, - засмеялся Билл.

- Мне срочно нужно научиться контролировать свою силу, - грустно произнесла я, - а то однажды я превращу наш дом в руины.

- Не переживай, - заботливо сказал он, - все что ни будь да делали. Из-за Марлин однажды у нашего дома буквально крышу снесло, Фред его затопил, а Сара спалила. Не ты первая, не ты последняя!

Я на это лишь фыркнула. Хорошее утешение, ничего не скажешь!

Скоро мы подъехали к лесу, правда деревьев там было очень и очень мало.

Видимо, на моём лице проступило удивление, поэтому Билл поспешил мне объяснить:

- Он дальше густой, да и живности там полно, так что расслабься.

Охота прошла хорошо, правда нам с моим, так скажем, наставником, нравится кровь травоядных, а Джастин и Марлин питались хищниками. Я подумала, что это связано опять-таки со стихиями.

Когда все насытились, мы решили вернуться домой. Было уже полседьмого.

Дома Марлин и Сара сказали мне такое, что мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю:

- Белла, одевай своё единственное платье, мы идём на вечеринку! – хором весело сказали они.

- Я не иду!

- Идёшь! Мы сейчас ещё тебе причёску и макияж сделаем, обалдеешь! – произнесла Сара.

- Нет! И я не иду, - я уже хотела идти к себе в комнату, как Фред объявил:

- Приглашали нас всех, всех – это и тебя значит. Не пойдёшь, я, Мар и Сара на тебя обидимся, - спокойно сказал он.

Я лишь на него злобно зыркнула, кивнула девушкам и поднялась в комнату. Спустя минуту надо мной уже колдовали мои мучительницы. Работали они с вампирской скоростью, поэтому скоро всё было готово.

- Белла, взгляни на себя, - сказала Марлин и повернула меня к зеркалу.

На меня смотрела красивая девушка с огромными ярко-зелёными глазами, красивыми чертами лица и высокой причёской.

- Ну как? – наконец спросила Сара.

- Хорошо, - ответила я. Всё мне очень понравилось, но всё же поощрять их не стоит, а то возьмут и будут так каждый день вот так вот меня мучить.

- Давай, одевай туфли и платье, только аккуратно, и спускайся.

Одев всё, я подошла обратно к зеркалу. А мне идёт это платье. Вроде и простое, но изюминка в нем тоже присутствует.

В гостиной никого не было. Или я рано, или они уже в гараже.

Оказалось, что я права в первом. Ну, почти. Не было только девушек.

- Одна нормальная девушка на весь дом, - показал на меня Джастин, - тебя поторопили, а сами придут только через час.

Все на это заявление только кивнули, а я села в машину к Биллу поболтать.

Вскоре пришла Селена в бежевом блестящем платье в пол. За ней Марлин в платьице с пышной юбкой до колена лилового цвета. Ну, и самой последней в гараж впорхнула Сара в тёмно-зелёном коротком платье.

Поехали мы так: Я, Сара и Билл в его машине, Марлин, Джастин, Селена и Фред в его серебристом Ferrari.

Как мне объяснила Сара, вечеринка, а точнее приём проходит у Джорджа Эвенсона – одного друга Джастина.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, а точнее к настоящему замку, нас тут же встретил хозяин дома и его семья. Это был высокий красивый Мужчина лет сорока пяти, его жена – брюнетка среднего роста, может лет на пять младше своего мужа, их сын и дочь – черноволосый парень двадцати лет и десятилетняя миленькая девочка.

Они тепло с нами поздоровались и мы тут же прошли в дом. Он оказался очень красивый, в стиле девятнадцатого века. Главный зал, где расположились все люди был огромным.

Скоро вся наша семья разбрелась по залу, а со мной завёл разговор Адриан – сын Джорджа. Мы с ним мило общались, когда я случайно кинула взгляд на одинокую фигуру, стоящую на балконе. Что-то в ней мне показалось знакомым.

Тут я поняла: слегка растрёпанные бронзовые волосы, прямая спина, высокий рост – всё в нём выдавало Эдварда.

Это он!

Я, не обращая внимания на что-то говорившего мне в след Адриана бросилась к фигуре.

- Эдвард! – буквально крикнула я.

Ко мне повернулся мужчина. Не Эдвард.

- Мисс, вам чем ни будь помочь? – спросил он.

- Не…Нет, - наконец выдавила я, - простите.

Я чуть ли не с вампирской скоростью побежала на стоянку. Только там я поняла, что я не на своей машине. Я наплевала на всё и побежала домой.

Прибежав, я не раздеваясь упала на пастель и разревелась. Как нормальный человек.

Но пореветь мне не дала Селена, которая обнимая меня, спросила, что случилось. Я ей всё и рассказала.

- Белла, не переживай! Если узнает, что ты пропала, сразу же смекнёт, что к чему и найдёт тебя. А если нет, то значит сам найдётся. Ты только верь в лучшее. Бери пример с Сары! Она не теряет надежды, что найдёт отца уже тридцать лет.

- Ты права. А я тут сопли распустила. Я ведь всегда говорила, что нужно ждать и всё сбудется.

- Вот, правильно! Так и будет! Сейчас ложись спать, а завтра поговорим. Я уже никуда не пойду. А они там пусть веселятся.

Когда она ушла, я переоделась, убрала всё косметику и легла в кровать.

«Как хорошо, что у меня есть такая замечательная семья»

Это была последней мыслью, перед тем, как я провалилась в сон.

8 ГЛАВА

В Атланте мы живём уже шесть лет и в скором времени должны были переехать. За это время многое изменилось. Я научилась контролировать свою силу, узнала как использовать щит, начала чувствовать мою семью.

Сейчас у меня есть лучшая подруга и лучший друг – это Марлин и Билл. Других я тоже очень люблю и ценю, но этих двух особенно.

Сейчас с каждым у меня есть занятие. С Джастином мы любим поспорить о той или иной книге, с Селеной мы готовим, с Фредом гоняем на машинах за городом, с Сарой… Ну, или она меня мучает экспериментами с моей внешностью или тащит на шоппинг. С Марлин и Биллом мы можем говорить о чём угодно, можем делать, что хотим. Даже с Джейкобом у нас не было таких доверительных отношений, как с ними.

Сегодня мы с Селеной решили прогуляться в центральном парке. Сейчас май, и поэтому всё вокруг цветёт. Погода сегодня отличная, хотя последние два дня постоянно шёл дождь.

В данный момент мы обсуждали, куда нам лучше переехать.

- Мне кажется, что лучше переехать в Делут, - сказала Селена.

- Зачем? Нам от солнца и людей скрываться не нужно, так что можно переезжать хоть в Лос-Анжелес.

- Мне просто надоели эти шумные города.

- Ну, с одной стороны, да, но с другой…я уже к этому привыкла.

- Понятно. А ты сама куда хотела бы переехать?

Я задумалась. Я бы хотела поехать в один из трёх городов, но это слишком рискованно.

- В Порт-Анжелес, Форкс или Сиэтл. Я понимаю, это невозможно, ведь всего шесть лет прошло и меня все узнают, но я ужасно соскучилась.

Селена сочувственно на меня посмотрела и обняла.

- Я тебя понимаю. Я до сих пор скучаю по родителям, хотя прошло больше ста лет, она отстранилась и стёрла слезинку, которая покатилась по гладкой щеке.

- А вот плакать не надо ни в коем случае, ты сама мне говорила! – строго сказала я.

- Да, ты права. Просто… - она перестала говорить и как будто застыла.

- Селена?

- Здесь кому-то нужна моя помощь, - произнесла она тихо.

Я сразу же поняла, про что она. У неё часто бывает такое. Она просто чувствует, когда людям поблизости плохо и начинает им помогать.

- Вон та девушка, - она показала на девчонку лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати с чёрными волнистыми волосами, которые закрывали её лицо. Она сидела на лавочке склонив голову и сжавшись.

Тут я почувствовала связь с ней.

Я посмотрела в синие глаза Селены и прочла то же самое, что чувствую я.

- Это она, - прошептала она, а я лишь кивнула.

Мы решили подойти к ней.

- Мисс, с вами всё в порядке? – спросила я первое, что пришло в голову.

Она подняла свою голову и посмотрела на нас ярко-голубыми глазами. На самом деле она совсем не выглядела на свой возраст. Любой другой бы подумал, что ей лет девятнадцать-двадцать, но никак не шестнадцать.

- Нет, не всё. А точнее, совсем не в порядке, - отстранённо сказала она глухим голосом.

- Что случилось? – спросила Селена и присела к ней.

Девушка никак на это действие не отреагировала, но сказала с деланым безразличием:

- Ничего особенного, просто бросил любимый парень, погибли родители, изнасиловал лучший друг, выгнал на улицу родной брат, к которому я приехала. Ничего особенного, - сказала она со слезами на глазах.

Я мысленно ужаснулась и перевела взгляд на Селену. У неё на лице тоже был нескрываемый ужас. Бедная девочка! Что она только не перенесла.

Тут она вытерла слёзы и более осмысленно посмотрела на нас.

- Кто вы? – сказала девушка.

- Селена.

- Белла, - представилась я вслед за моей подругой, - а тебя как зовут?

- Меган. Меган Стёрт. Извините, я тут вам наговорила…

- И это правда, - утвердительно сказала я.

Наша новая знакомая на это только снова опустила голову.

- Меган, скажи, твой парень не говорил, перед тем, как уйти про свою сущность? – осторожно спросила Селена.

- Нет, - тут она резко подняла голову, - только сказал, что он вампир. Ну, я посчитала это шуткой. Такого же просто быть не может! Вампир. Смех и только.

- Нет, это правда. Мы тоже такие же как и он, - медленно сказала я.

- Вы меня разыгрываете? Да? Тогда я скажу вам: это совсем не смешно.

- Но это так.

- Может вы мне нормально всё объясните? – она уже начинала закипать.

- Давай мы поедем к нам домой и всё тебе объясним, - предложила я.

Она усмехнулась.

- А разве мне не опасно идти в логово жутких «Вампиров»?

- Нет, мы другие.

Мы пошли на стоянку и сели в мою машину. Фред мне предлагал сменить её, но мне она очень нравится, и я не собираюсь её менять.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, нас встречала любопытная Сара.

- Привет! – сказала она Меган, как только та вылезла из машины. Она сначала слегка опешила, но потом быстро взяла себя в руки и более менее весело поприветствовала Сару.

Мы все вошли в дом, и там нас уже ждали. Начались приветствия, а потом и объяснения. Кажется, Меган всё поняла.

Оказывается, Джастин с Сарой уже приготовили ей комнату втайне от всех. Повела туда её Сара. Видимо, у них завёлся разговор примерно такой же, как и у нас с Марлин шесть лет назад.

Вечером, после того, как они съездили по магазинам и Меган немного отдохнула, Джастин спросил у Меган, готова ли она стать такой же, как и мы.

- Да, - без колебаний ответила она, - я нужна вам. Да и хочется найти Кайла.

Кайл – это её парень, который бросил её.

- Но когда? – спросил Джастин.

- Давайте, через месяц. Поживу немного как человек, и я буду готова.

- Тогда пока переезд откладывается на неопределённый срок, - подвёл итог Фред.

- Но давайте сразу решим куда, - сказала Селена, я придумала. Куда можно поехать.

- И куда? – заинтересовалась Марлин.

- В Порт-Анжелес, - сказала она и подмигнула мне.

Фред хмыкнул.

- Ну, даже не знаю, - протянул Джас, - в общем-то можно, но решим это позже, после обращения Меган.

Все покивали и разошлись.

Мы с Марлин пошли ко мне в комнату и уселись на диван.

- Ты хочешь всех увидеть, да? – с улыбкой спросила Мар.

- Конечно. Пусть папе я показаться не смогу, но Джейкобу, думаю, можно. Он же знает о нас. Только кабы он нас не уничтожил, мы же вампиры.

- Да уж, вампиры которые толком-то кровь не пьют.

Мы с ней засмеялись.

9 ГЛАВА

Этот месяц был довольно весёлым.

Селена и Сара были счастливы, ведь первая могла готовить для Меган, а вторая ходит с ней на шоппинг. Сара и Меган очень похожи: и любимые занятия, и вкусы у них одни и те же. Короче, они на первый же день стали лучшими подругами.

На данный момент я ехала домой из супермаркета. Сара и Селена послали меня за продуктами. Что-то они затеяли! Хотя… Завтра Джастин укусит Меган, и мы все будем одним целым.

Когда я заезжала в гараж, я услышала Сару, что-то кому-то объяснявшую, да так, что я боюсь, что дом скоро загорится.

Когда я зашла, то увидела такую картину: Сара чуть ли не припирает к стенке Джастина, Билла и Фреда, а остальные девчонки тихонько посмеиваются в сторонке.

Я сама не выдержала и засмеялась. Успокоившись, я наконец спросила:

- Что за шум, а драки нет?

- Драка будет, причём очень крупная, если они сейчас же не свалят, - закипая, ответила Сара.

- А зачем им валить? – я только сейчас поставила огромные пакеты на пол и подошла к ней.

- Как зачем? Завтра у Меган перерождение, вот я и хотела устроить девичник на всю ночь, а с ними ничего не получится!

- Подожди! Мы её замуж что ли выдаём, чтоб девичники устраивать? – подал голос Фред.

- Ещё слово, и я тебя замуж выдам! – прикрикнула на него Сара.

- Ага, сейчас! Только попробуй! Я тебя знаю, ты и не такое можешь сделать! – сказала Марлин.

Сара подняла руки – всё, мол, я сдаюсь.

- Давайте, всё! Кыш отсюда! – снова крикнула она.

- И где нам быть ночью? – как всегда спокойно спросил Билл.

- Как это где?! На своей любимой работе! – как шесть лет назад было, так и осталось: Билл постоянно пропадал на работе.

- Но… - видимо он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Джастин шикнул на него, подошёл к Селене, поцеловал и вышел из дома, по дороге махая рукой остальным.

- Ладно, мы уйдём, - но чтоб погрома утром здесь не было, понятно? – сказал Фред, так же поцеловав Марлин.

- Но… - Билл, видимо, хотел ещё спорить, но Фред схватил его за ворот рубашки и вытянул на улицу. Сара за ними, чмокнула Билла в щеку, и возвращаясь назад, попутно закрывая дверь.

- Что-то наш Билли сегодня разбушевался! Сара, ты на него плохо влияешь, - со знанием дела произнесла Селена.

- Так, вы все – марш на кухню, а мы с Меган приведём в порядок гостиную, - скомандовала она, - а потом заорала, - вечеринка, - и ускакала в сторону гостиной, а Мег с улыбкой за ней.

Мы же с Марлин и Селеной поплелись на кухню.

Много еды было не нужно, но Селена, видимо, решила хорошенько откормить Меган, раз столько решила приготовить. Мы, естественно, решили ей помочь в этом.

Кстати, было даже весело. Мы с Марлин уже минут через десять были в муке, и Селена нас за это немного поругала. Но только до тех пор, пока сама не оказалась в ней, любезно предоставленной Марлин. Тут уж мы хохотали втроём.

Пять бокалов с весёлым звоном стукнулись друг с другом. В них плескалось тёмно-красное дорогое вино.

- Слушайте, а ничего, что мы вкус не все чувствуем? – спросила Марлин.

- Ничего, потерпишь! Я вот тоже не чувствую, но ведь не жалуюсь же! – произнесла Сара, всё же поморщив свой нос. Наверное, неприятно пить безвкусное вино.

- А ничего, что мне только шестнадцать? Вы меня, получается, спаиваете! – с широкой улыбкой сказала Меган, но когда увидела обиженное лицо Сары, добавила, - нет, вино очень даже ничего!

- Да, Фред его выбирать умеет, - произнесла Селена, отпивая ещё глоток.

Вкус чувствовали только мы с ней, ну и Меган, раз она пока человек.

- Так, а сейчас, Белла, Меган, вы будите рассказывать свои истории, - скомандовала Сара.

- А вы? – сказали мы с Меган хором.

- Мы всё вам уже рассказали, только вы отмалчиваетесь! Нет, мы, конечно, всё знаем, но только в общих чертах.

- Хорошо, я первая. Мы с Кайлом познакомились в школе. Я была в девятом классе, когда он пришёл к нам в школу преподавать физику. Он был молод, невероятно красив и умён. Все девчонки школы начиная с седьмого класса были в него влюблены. Ну, и я. Правда не настолько, чтоб слюни прям на парту капали.

- Что, и правда так было? - со смехом спросила Марлин.

- Ещё как! На чём мы остановились? А, да! Не знаю, как, но он обратил на меня внимание, и мы стали тайно встречаться. Это продолжалось недолго. Однажды он позвал меня на свидание, сказал, что он вампир, что представляет угрозу для меня, а потом, даже не позволив мне раскрыть, сказал «Прощай» и быстро ушёл. Когда я как зомби пришла домой, меня ждала записка. В ней говорилось, что родители уехали на дачу до вечера. Ну, я сначала обрадовалась, так как мне нужно было всё обдумать, но буквально через полчаса мне позвонили, и сказали, что мама и папа погибли в автокатастрофе.

Я взяла её за руку, тихонько сжала и прошептала:

- Мне очень жаль.

Она со слезами в глазах продолжила:

- Я два дня не могла просто выйти из дома, но на похороны всё же пошла. Друг отца предложил пожить до совершеннолетия у него, но я сказала, что поеду к брату, который даже не соизволил приехать на похороны. За день перед поездкой я пригласила лучшего друга, Джона, к себе домой. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось: он меня изнасиловал, а потом сбежал.

- Прямо взял и сбежал? - чуть ли не прошипела Сара.

- Да. Я решила ничего никому не говорить, да я была и не в состоянии. Приехав сюда, я заявилась к нему домой, а он меня буквально вышвырнул. Потом вы меня нашли. Вот и всё, - с болью в голосе закончила она свой рассказ.

- Господи! – воскликнула Селена и обняла Меган, при этом, я думаю, усиливая импульсы счастья, направленные на неё.

- Нам правда очень жаль, - сказала я, - мне тоже знакомо то чувство, когда теряешь любимого человека. Но что такое потерять родителей, предательство брата и лучшего друга я не знаю.

Все согласились со мной.

- Ничего. Зато я счастлива, что встретила вас, - улыбнулась она, - кстати, Белла, твоя очередь.

Я им всё рассказала. Начиная с переезда в Форкс и заканчивая увиденным мужчиной на том приёме.

- Знаете, что? Когда мы найдём этих паразитов, я имею в виду Эдварда и Кайла, то им мало не покажется! – горячо сказала Сара, - или я их придушу, или сожгу!

- Не надо! – крикнули мы с Меган, а потом засмеялись.

- Я по нему очень скучаю, - тихо произнесла я.

- Не переживай, он найдётся, и ещё к тебе приползёт на коленях, - начала успокаивать меня Марлин.

- Вот именно! – необычно спокойно для себя произнесла Сара, - ты только его сразу не прощай, хорошо? А то надо его для приличия помучить.

- Да-да-да! - согласилась с ней Марлин.

Я на это лишь фыркнула.

- Так девочки! Хватит грустить! Давайте лучше конкурсы проведём! – задорно начала Сара, а все остальные закатили глаза и с улыбкой кивнули.

10 ГЛАВА

- Ни фига себе! – послышался сквозь пелену сна знакомый голос.

Так, видимо, это Билл, Джастин и Фред вернулись. Что они такого увидели, чтоб Билл так заговорил? Нужно срочно просыпаться!

Открыв глаза, я приподнялась на локтях, быстро протирая глаза. Я сразу же наткнулась на трёх парней, представших перед моим взором. Похоже, они меня даже не заметили.

Я оглянулась туда, куда они смотрели. Лучше бы я этого не делала.

Что тут творилось?!

Весь ковёр был завален вещами, я так поняла, что Сары, так как только она могла позволить себе носить такое яркое и слишком мини.

Потом рядом стоял низкий столик, на котором громоздились на половину съеденные блюда, три пустых бутылки дорогущего вина хрен знает какова года и пять бокалов.

Люстра на потолке висела криво, а с неё свисали какие-то тряпочки розового цвета.

На полу были нарисованы мелом рожицы и очень неприличные слова, которые я даже в слух никогда не произнесу!

Тут резко я всё вспомнила, - видимо, Билл постарался.

После разговора мы проводили конкурсы, потом играли в карты на желания, одно из которых было нарядить меня в вещи Сары. Потом мы рисовали на полу мелками, потом красили Бельё парней в розовый цвет и забрасывали на люстру. И постоянно пили.

Блин, как стыдно!

Наконец я решила посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

- Ой, мамочки! – пропищала я.

На мне была малюсенькая юбочка ядовито-зелёного цвета, фиолетовый топ и чёрные лакированные ботфорты.

Хорошо же Сара повеселилась!

Парни уже катались по полу. Причиной этого были девчонки, которые спали там, где упали.

Голова Сары виднелась из под груды её же вещей, Марлин валялась у телевизора, Меган лежала под столиком, хотя я не понимаю, как она туда умудрилась залезть. Селена закинула ноги на спинку дивана, а её светлые волосы подметали пол. Ну, и я до того как встала лежала под дверью.

Весёленькая ночка выдалась! Ладно мы с Меган и Селеной, но Марлин и Сара же вина даже не чувствовали, как они могли опьянеть? Или всё-таки могли…

- Ну, и что здесь было? – деланно строго, но со смешинками в глазах спросил Джастин.

- Ну… - я не знала, что мне ответить, и мне на выручку пришла Сара:

- Ничего здесь не было, - сонно произнесла та, и недовольно выбралась из-под одежды.

- Вы же обещали! – сказал Фред.

- Милый, мало ли что мы обещали. Ты же знаешь Сарочку! – объяснила Марлин.

Эта самая «Сарочка» тут же запустила в неё босоножкой, но Мар увернулась и она попала в телевизор. Похоже, он треснул.

- Так, хватит громить дом, - сказала Селена и с грохотом упала с дивана на пол.

- Селена, Белла! Вы вроде нормальные, спокойные девушки… - договорить Биллу не дала Меган, которая выползая из-под стола сказала:

- А что, нормальные и спокойные девушки не могут отдохнуть и повеселиться?

- Так, хватит! Давайте лучше приберёмся и приготовимся к обращению Мег, произнесла я и потопала в свою комнату умываться и переодеваться.

Приняв душ и почистив зубы, тем самым убрав привкус вина, я одела белую майку, светло-голубые джинсы и белые балетки. Затем сделала пучок на затылке.

Спустившись, я увидела, что уборку почти закончили, и сейчас разбираются с розовым бельём на люстре.

- Сара, забирай свои вещи, - я протянула ей пакет с этим безобразием.

- О, отлично! Как раз ты всё это и выкинешь! – она покидала бельё в пакет, и отдала мне.

Я ей иногда поражаюсь. Ну зачем выкидывать хорошие вещи? Я только одна одела их и всё. Ладно, спорить с ней бесполезно.

Выбросив всё в контейнер для мусора на улице, я вернулась обратно в гостиную, которая была в полном порядке.

- Обращение пройдёт у тебя в комнате, Меган, так что пошли. Ты ведь готова? – спросил её Джастин.

- Да, я абсолютно готова, - решительно сказала та, и они вместе стали подниматься к ней, а за ними Сара. Недолго думая, я решила остаться тут. Все уселись и начали ждать.

Через несколько минут послышался крик, который заставил нас всех съёжиться. Он закончился так же быстро, как и начался.

Потом спустился Джастин, сказав, что Сара осталась с ней и Мег очнётся через часиков восемь.

И тут началось. С каждой секундой у меня прибавлялись силы. Я даже не могла пошевелиться, так, как меня как будто заморозили. И думаю, не меня одну. Так мы просидели все восемь часов, пока внутри что-то не взорвалось. Но это не причинило боль, наоборот прибавило сил. Наверное, это знак, что обращение закончилось.

Мы все пошли к Меган, и застали её за разглядыванием себя, а Сара сидела на её кровати. Её глаза больше не были голубыми. Они были такими чёрными, что даже зрачков не было видно.

- Ну, как ощущения? – спросила Марлин.

- Всё такое чёткое! Как будто раньше у меня со зрением было не в порядке.

- Да, я тебя понимаю, - сказала я.

- Ещё столько запахов, - произнесла Мег.

Тут-то я поняла, что не чувствую её запаха. Раньше, когда она была человеком, у неё он был слабым. А сейчас он совсем исчез!

- Мы тебя не чувствуем, - сказал за всех Джастин, - думаю, это твой дар. Скорее всего, он работает, как щит Беллы, так что заниматься будите вы с ней.

- Хорошо, - согласилась она и тряхнула своими чёрными волосами.

Уже две недели Меган вампир и мы с ней занимаемся. У неё неплохо получается. И, да, её дар действительно работает как мой, так что это, можно сказать тоже щит. Она может «укрывать» им, и нашего запаха тоже никто не будет чувствовать.

Так же мы все усиленно тренируемся, так как уровень наших сил значительно повысился. Например, я одним только взглядом могу вырастить целый лес.

Однажды утром мы все вместе сидели в гостиной. Была суббота.

Я читала книгу, Меган и Сара занимались прямо здесь, Фред что-то печатал на ноутбуке, Билл и Селена играли в шахматы, а Марлин читала журнал.

Тут заходит Джастин с почтой в руках, садится на диван и разбирает её. Через какое-то время он усмехается, и привлекает тем самым наше внимание.

Все непонимающе смотрят на лист дорогой бумаги цвета слоновой кости.

Джастин, видимо решил над нами сжалиться, и наконец всё объяснил.

- Да ничего такого, - махнул он рукой и снова усмехнулся, - просто Вольтури приглашают нас на Бал-маскарад, который они устраивают.

11 ГЛАВА

- Уважаемые пассажиры, экипаж корабля «Боинг 747» рад приветствовать вас на борту нашего самолёта. Наш самолет совершит полет по маршруту Атланта – Пиза. Высота полета шесть тысяч метров, скорость полета пятьсот километров в час. Спасательные жилеты находятся под сиденьями ваших кресел. Кнопка вызова стюардессы находится на верхней панели. В течение полета вам будут предложены прохладительные напитки и горячий обед. Командир корабля – Кристофер Бред. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни. Экипаж и я желают вам приятного полета.

Я наконец смогла расслабиться. Подумать только, я лечу на бал-маскарад к Вольтеру!

Сначала никто не хотел ехать, но Сара всех уговорила, и никакие доводы типа «это слишком опасно» её не остановили.

Так что буквально после прочтения приглашения мы заказали билеты и отправили две машины грузовым рейсом. А точнее: новый Ниссан Фреда и Кабриолет Сары.

Платья и смокинги с масками решили купить прямо там.

Все конечно же знали, что это всего лишь предлог, для приглашения в свой клан. Эдвард говорил, что его и Элис хотят заполучить в «коллекцию»…

Мамочки! Как же я не додумалась до этого раньше!

Они очно там будут, так как их клан один из самых больших и необычных. Господи, всего лишь через несколько дней я его увижу, а может быть и раньше.

Как он на меня отреагирует? Может он меня больше не любит… Так, стоп! Нужно забросить эти мысли куда подальше, и надеяться на лучшее.

Рядом сидела Сара, и, видимо, обдумывала, какое платье купить. Моё предположение оправдалось, и она взяла из своей сумочки тонкий журнал, и начала просматривать его.

Мы решили пожить в одной из гостиниц Пизы, так как бал будет проходить в среду в девять вечера.

С такими мыслями я провела весь немалый полёт, и даже не заметила, как снова заговорила стюардесса:

- Уважаемые пассажиры, наш самолет совершил посадку в аэропорту города Пиза. Температура за бортом + семьдесят пять градусов Фаренгейта, время двадцать – тридцать четыре. Командир корабля и экипаж прощаются с вами. Надеемся еще раз увидеть вас на борту нашего самолета. Благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании. Сейчас вам будет подан трап. Пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах до полной остановки.

Оказывается, я даже ремень безопасности не пристёгивала. Хорошо, что я вампир!

Уже совсем скоро мы были в одной из гостиниц. Мой номер состоял из гостиной, спальни и ванной комнаты. Всё было оформлено в песочных оттенках. Было довольно мило, но как мне показалось, слишком вычурно. И кровать с балдахином, и огромная ванная, и даже диван с высокой спинкой – всё это выглядело слишком дорого.

На следующий день Сара потащила всех девушек покупать платья и маски. Парни пошли отдельно от нас, но покупку масок свесили на нас. Ну, Сара была только рада.

И вот, после очередного магазина, мы с Меган пошли в ближайший магазин аксессуаров, а остальные поплелись за неугомонной Сарой.

Купив маски только парням, ведь себе нужно было подбирать под платье, мы решили найти Селену, Марлену и Сару.

Это не составило особого труда, ведь их запах мы могли найти везде.

Зайдя в один огромный бутик, мы наконец нашли их, только вот в обществе трёх девушек, при виде которых мне захотелось плакать и радостно визжать одновременно. Вы же догадываетесь, кто это был?

Сара, Элис и Розали стояли у манекенов и обсуждали то, что было на них надето. Селена, Марлин и Эсми говорили о Вольтури и предстоящем Балу.

- Меган! – я дёрнула её за рукав блузки, пока она не успела подойти к ним.

- Белла? Что такое? – взволнованно спросила она, глядя на моё застывшее лицо.

- Это они, - хрипло сказала я.

- Кто они?

- Элис и Розали разговаривают с Сарой, а Эсми с Мар и Селеной, - тихо произнесла я.

- И что ты стоишь? Пошли, покажись им! – протараторила Мег.

- Но…

- Никаких «но»! Быстро! – сказала она, и, взяв меня за руку, буквально потащила меня за собой.

Пока мы переговаривались, две группы соединились, и что-то обсуждали. Тут Сара заметила нас, и решила представить:

- Знакомьтесь, это Меган, а это – Белла, - она указала на нас, но меня почти видно не было, так-как я стояла практически за спиной Мег.

Было видно, как все три вздрогнули при моём имени, а Меган наконец отошла, и их взору открылась не знающая что делать я.

- Белла… Это ты? – прошептала Эсми.

Я только промолчала.

- Вы знакомы? – спросила Марлин.

- Да, Мар. Я же вам рассказывала про Калленов, - тихо сказала я.

- Это они? – почему-то не поверила Сара.

- Да.

- Белла! – Элис кинулась ко мне и обняла, а я, немного помедлив, её.

- Как ты? Мы по тебе скучали, и не знали, что с тобой, - сказала она выпуская меня.

- Давай потом, хорошо?

- Да-да-да, конечно, - согласилась Эл и счастливо посмотрела на меня.

- Прости нас, пожалуйста, - сказала Эсми и тоже заключила меня в объятья.

- За что?

- За то, что не смогли уговорить Эдварда остаться, - ответила она и отстранилась.

- В этом нет вашей вины, - ответила я.

- Белла, прости меня, пожалуйста за то, как я вела себя с тобой. Я просто завидовала тебе, из-за того, что ты человек, - грустно сказала Розали и с болью посмотрела на меня.

- Я тебя прощаю, - улыбнулась я ей.

Тут она сделала то, что я совсем от неё не ожидала – обняла меня.

Моя семья наблюдала за всем этим с улыбкой.

- Давайте пойдём в парк, и там всё друг другу расскажем, - предложила Селена, - сегодня как раз день пасмурный, так что никто ничего не увидит.

Все с ней согласились.

Рядом как раз был парк, в который мы и пошли. Расположились мы у фонтана.

- Ну, давай, Белла, рассказывай, - попросила Элис.

Я рассказала им с того момента, как ушёл Эдвард, до того, как нам пришло приглашение.

- Ну и ну… Я когда ни будь убью Эдварда, - угрожающе прошипела Элис.

- Прошу, оставь эту привилегию за мной, - серьёзно попросила Сара.

Все рассмеялись.

- Ну, теперь вы, - сказала я.

- Да, хорошо… - Эсми уже хотела что-то сказать, но ей помешали Фред, Билл и Джастин, которые только подошли.

- О, знакомьтесь: Билл, Джастин и Фред, - это Эсми, Розали и Элис.

Все трое переглянулись.

- Что с вами? – спросила Меган, глядя на их решительные лица.

- Девочки, простите, но…

Билл по очереди посмотрел на каждую из Калленов, и их глаза как будто стали стеклянными.

- Что вы делаете? – чуть ли не заорала я.

- Беллз, прости, но они не должны ничего помнить, - серьёзно сказал Джастин, - пошлите, пока они не очнулись.

- Почему?!

- Вы должны встретиться на балу, - просто сказал Джас, и я нехотя ему поверила, так как он обычно в таких вещах не ошибался.

- Всё, пойдём, - произнёс Фред, и мы все пошли, а я то и дело оглядывалась на застывших девушек.

12 ГЛАВА

- Белла, не вертись! – в который раз говорила мне Сара.

Она делала мне макияж и причёску на бал, а я в кои-то не возражала, но усидеть на месте просто не могла.

- А что если он меня не любит? А вдруг его вообще там не будет? А если у него другая? – я ей уже, наверное, надоела этими вопросами, но она неизменно отвечала:

- Успокойся, всё будет хорошо.

Что же я ему буду говорить? А если он не поймёт меня? А вот если не поймёт, значит так и надо.

Я постоянно думала на эту тему, и даже не заметила, как Сара закончила.

- Белла, посмотри на себя! Ты такая красивая! – восторженно завизжала она.

От этой реакции мне стало не по себе, но я всё же подошла к зеркалу и… не узнала себя.

Да, я была красива, но это была не та девушка, которую я ежедневно вижу в зеркале.

- Сара, что ты сделала? – тихо спросила я.

- Я? Ничего! – заверила меня она, - просто немного изменила твои черты лица. Я же говорила, что косметика творит чудеса!

- Зачем? Меня же просто он узнает, - расстроенно прошептала я.

- Если любит, то узнает, - просто сказала Сара, - да и ты не слишком то и отличаешься от себя прежней.

- Ага, конечно! – с сарказмом ответила я её.

- Так, всё! Хватит! – сердито произнесла она, но вдруг повеселела, - а лучше одевай своё платье! Оно уже в шкафу вместе с туфлями и маской.

Она хитро улыбнулась и ушла к себе в номер.

После той неудачной встречи с Калленами я была не в себе, поэтому возложила покупку платья на Сару, чему она была несказанно рада.

А вот сейчас я жалею по этому поводу и боюсь даже шкаф открывать.

Резко открыв его, я достала белый чехол, из-под которого виднелся подол ярко- красного цвета.

Красный.

Я когда-нибудь убью Сару! Ну ведь знает же, что я не люблю этот цвет в одежде!

Я положила платье на кровать, так и не вынув из чехла. Вытащила коробку с обувью, а затем и с маской.

Босоножки вроде-бы ничего, тоже красного цвета, не слишком большой каблучок, но он слишком тонкий. Правда до шпильки несколько недотягивает, и слава богу.

Маска мне тоже понравилась. Красно-золотистая с бабочкой справа.

Так, и сейчас открываем платье.

Когда я наконец увидела его, я как будто онемела. Платье было прекрасным, но увы, это не мой стиль. Особенно мне понравилась юбка: она была сделана под огромные розы.

Одев всё это на себя, я решила из украшений ничего не надо. Пусть Сарочка обломается.

Нет, всё же сходство со мной настоящей есть даже в маске, а когда я её снимаю, то это я. Почти.

Тут ко мне влетела Марлин.

- Белла, поехали! Нам ещё несколько часов до Вольтеры добираться, потом то да сё, и девять часов будет. Пошли!

На ней было прекрасное фиолетовое платье, которое ей очень шло.

- Да, хорошо. Только сумку с вещами возьму. Подождёшь?

- Конечно, - согласилась она.

Скоро мы уже ехали в Вольтеру. Я, Марлин, Меган и Фред ехали на его Ниссане, а все остальные на Кабриолете Сары.

Я сильно волновалась. Это все-таки Вольтури, и неизвестно, чего от них стоит ждать. Потом, Эдвард. Как он отреагирует на меня? Да и что будет после нашей встречи вообще? Неизвестно.

Дорога прошла довольно спокойно. Всего мы ехали около трёх часов.

Под машины Фред уже забронировал частный гараж. Он ведь не хочет, чтоб их испортили, а нас не будет всю ночь.

Прибыли мы с некоторым опозданием. Нас встретили сам Аро, который, видимо, хотел прочесть мысли Джастина через рукопожатие, но благодаря мне ничего не увидел.

Мы с Меган пообещали друг другу, что я «прикрою» семью с самого приезда в Вольтеру, а она после входа в замок.

Аро, Кай и Марк мне определённо не понравились.

У первого постоянно блестели глаза при виде одарённого вампира, а когда мы появлялись в его поле зрения, то мне казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся от перевозбуждения.

Кай меня раздражал ещё больше. При виде его, сразу было понятно чего он хочет: убийств. Неважно кого – людей или вампиров. Не нужно быть эмпатом, чтоб заметить волны кровожадности, исходящие от него.

Ну, и Марк мне показался самым нормальным из всех троих. Ему было просто банально скучно.

Бальный зал был огромным. Там же было три трона, на которых и восседали старейшины. Они лишь иногда вставали, чтоб поприветствовать кого-нибудь.

Но вот, когда я в очередной раз высматривала Калленов, ко мне подошёл Аро.

- Не потанцуете со мной? - вежливо спросил он, и протянул руку.

Я замялась, но всё же ответила:

- Да, конечно.

Сначала мы просто кружили в вальсе, но скоро он заговорил:

- Вы прекрасно выгладите, - с нейтральной темы начал он.

- Спасибо, - если бы я могла, я бы обязательно покраснела. Ну не могу я слушать комплименты!

- У вас очень интересный дар. Ну, не только у вас, у всей вашей семьи, - восторженно продолжил он.

- Ну, в вашей свите тоже много одарённых вампиров, - не уступила я.

- Это да, но вы бы украсили наш клан. Не хотели бы вы присоединиться к нам? – подобрался он к самому главному.

- Извините, но нет Без своей семьи я не могу. Если так хотите, можете поговорить с Джастином, ведь он глава семьи.

- Хорошо, - ответил он и весь оставшийся танец молчал.

Когда мы разошлись после танца, мне нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Повертев головой, я заметила Сару, которая танцевала с… Эдвардом?

Может, это снова не он? Да, это другой вампир!

Да кого я обманываю, это конечно он! Только он мжет так небрежно, но в то же время осторожно и красиво всё делать.

О боже, он здесь… Тек, Белла, успокойся! Всё в порядке! Только вот что Сара делает?..

Так же я уже увидеа других Калленов, как всегда прекрасных и недоступных.

Пока я думала, она уже попрощалась с ним, и на всех парах мчалась ко мне.

- Ну твой Эдвард и сухарь! Он так со мной разговаривал, будто делал мне одолжение! – возмущалась она.

- Сара? Зачем? – хрипло произнесла я.

- Ну, я пыталась разведать обстановку, но он как глыба льда, честное слово!

- А мне что делать? – растерянно спросила я.

- Иди, потанцуй с ним, - придумала она, и подтолкнула меня в сторону Эдварда.

- Уверена? – со страхом сказала я.

Она лишь грозно на меня посмотрела, а я тихо пошла к нему.

Расстояние между нами всё сокращалось, и вот оно не превышало одного метра.

Я тихо спросила:

- Можно ли пригласить вас на танец?

Он обернулся, и вот спустя почти семь лет я увидела любимое лицо, хоть и наполовину скрытое под маской.

13 ГЛАВА

Он обернулся, и вот спустя почти семь лет я увидела любимое лицо, хоть и наполовину скрытое под маской.

Он холодно смотрел на меня, и наконец ответил:

- Конечно, мисс…

- Райвен.

Мы вышли к центру зала и закружились в вальсе Шопена.

Долгое время мы молчали, а я, затаив дыхание, смотрела на его лицо. Меня слегка напугало то, что его выражение постоянно менялось: от холодно-безразличного к доброму. И самое главное, все эти перемены происходили невероятно быстро. Он о чём-то думал и смотрел сквозь меня.

Я решила заговорить:

- Расскажите о себе.

- Зачем? – удивился он.

- Просто так, - ответила я, и стала думать, что скажу ему, если он спросит у меня то же самое.

- Ну, меня зовут Эдвард Энтони Мейсен Каллен. Создатель – Карлайл Каллен, глава моей семьи. Мне сто шестнадцать. Веду вегетарианский образ жизни. Если это можно назвать жизнью, - с горечью сказал он, - теперь вы.

Ну ладно, добавлять от себя ничего не буду, скажу так же, только вот второе имя и прежнюю фамилию изменю. Только вот зачем?..

- Изабелла Рене Эванс Райвен. Создатель – Виктория Ронг. Мне двадцать пять. Так как и вы веду вегетарианский образ жизни. Именно жизни, потому что у меня есть почти всё для неё, - рассказала я.

Он лишь промолчал, даже никак не отреагировав на мои имена. Обидно.

- Скажите, почему я не могу слышать ваши мысли и не чувствую запах? – наконец нарушил молчание он.

- Ну, у нас с моей сестрой дары – это что-то типа щитов. У Меган – против запаха, а у меня против чтения мыслей и многих других, - несмело произнесла я.

- Понятно.

Его лицо продолжало изменяться, только сейчас от недоверия к той же холодности.

Танцы менялись, а мы всё молча танцевали.

Тут я уже решила рассказать ему. Только не здесь.

Я уже заметила дверь на балкон, и решила всё сделать именно там.

Хорошо! Будь что будет!

- Эдвард, я хотела бы поговорить с вами наедине, - тихо попросила я и повела его в сторону балкона. Он не сопротивлялся.

Я остановилась у мраморного парапета, отпустила его руку и стала смотреть на еле видные звёзды.

- Ну, и о чём вы хотели поговорить со мной? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Эдвард.

Я наконец выдавила:

- Ты что, совсем меня не помнишь?

- Нет. А должен? – спросил он.

Я вздохнула и сняла маску с лица.

На его лице ничего не изменилось.

Так мы стояли несколько минут, хотя они казались мне часами. Неужели он правда ничего не помнит? Или не хочет вспоминать?..

- Белла? – холодно спросил он. Даже постоянная смена эмоций исчезла, лишь эта чёртова холодность осталась.

Я поняла, что это конец.

Где-то в дали было слышно, как разбивается на тысячи осколков моё и так искалеченное сердце.

- Ты больше ничего не скажешь? – загробным голосом произнесла я.

- А что я должен говорить? Кажется, тогда, в лесу я тебе уже всё сказал, - с усмешкой произнёс он.

- Значит, всё было правда? – всё ещё не верила я.

- Конечно, а ты что думала? Что я просто так сказал и уехал? – снова усмехнулся Эдвард.

По моим щекам текли слёзы, а я всё ещё смотрела на него.

Зачем я себе навыдумывала, что мы будем вместе? Я ему просто на просто не нужна.

Он что-то хотел сказать, но я его остановила:

- Ты уже всё сказал и я поняла тебя. Пожалуйста, оставь меня!

Я попыталась уйти, но он крепко схватил меня за руку.

В этот момент на балкон буквально вбежала Марлин.

- Белла, мы уезжаем. Мы всё тебе расскажем, но позже. Я жду тебя в зале. Только давай быстрее, хорошо? – смотря на нас, сказала она и вышла.

- Белла… - на этот раз на его лице читалась паника.

Я не обратила на это внимания.

- Всё, Эдвард, прощай! – сказала я и попыталась вырваться, но он был сильнее.

Тогда я приняла крайние меры: растение, которое немного обвивало парапет, стало толстым и быстро обвило Эдварда, сделав его похожим на зелёную мумию.

Растения, которые производили мы с Биллом, первое время не мог сорвать даже вампир, так что я быстро высвободилась и унеслась в зал. Там стояли только Марлин и Фред.

- Белла, все остальные уже подогнали машины, они ждут нас прямо перед замком.

Быстро спустившись по лестнице, мы немного прошлись по коридорам и оказались на улице. Там нас ждали две машины. Мы втроём быстро сели в Ниссан и уехали. А я так и не услышала крик, который принадлежал Эдварду:

- Белла!

«…My trust fades, I cannot see the sun,

First light never to be seen again.

Why should I be grateful

For a broken love and a broken respect?

The final straw of a drawn out hate,

Well, I need it back once more…»

Я напряжённо слушала песню, напоминавшую сложившуюся ситуацию.

Оказывается, Аро всё-таки переговорил с Джастином. Сначала он ответил что соединения кланов не будет, но Аро настаивал, да так, что он чуть не улетел с потоком яростного ветра, которого пустил не меньше разъярённый Джастин.

Сейчас мы летели домой. Рядом сидела Меган и о чём-то напряжённо думала.

Он меня больше не любит. Это конец.

Так, убиваться я по этому поводу не буду.

Но конец песни прозвучал не так:

«A shadowed face,

How should I have done this on my own?»

14 ГЛАВА

Мы наконец переезжаем!

Как только мы приехали домой, все начали собирать вещи. И как ни странно, я чувствую огромное воодушевление. Наверное, Селена постаралась.

Куда мы поедем мне никто не сказал. Точнее, Джастин вообще никому не сказал. Что он задумал?

Мне очень не хочется уезжать, ведь я уже привыкла к Атланте и этому дому. Но увы, завтра он выйдет на продажу, а нас здесь больше не будет.

Вся семья решила начать с белого листа, поэтому мы продали даже машины. Как же мне не хотелось прощаться со своей… Но ребята правы, нужно начать всё сначала.

После перелёта Билл предложил мне стереть память об Эдварде и остальных Калленах, но я отказалась. Путь он дважды разбил мне сердце, я его до сих пор люблю и забывать не собираюсь.

Но вернёмся к переезду.

Я узнала куда мы летим только в аэропорту. Сначала я была в шоке, но скоро настоящее счастье стёрло его.

Порт-Анжелес!

Я и не думала, что Джастин воспринял тогда в серьёз слова Селены. Тогда я решила спросить его, почему он выбрал именно этот город. На мой вопрос он ответил так:

- Ну, я подумал, что тебе нужно туда поехать. Встретить твоего друга и посмотреть, как живёт отец.

Да, мне действительно нужно было это сделать, поэтому я так обрадовалась. Только бы не начать вспоминать те дни, когда у меня в груди была огромная дыра. Она есть и сейчас, но вместе с родными она затягивается.

Весь перелёт я думала о нашей с Джейком встрече. Как он отреагирует на меня, ведь я вампир.

- Уважаемые пассажиры, наш самолет совершил посадку в аэропорту города Порт-Анжелес. Температура за бортом + сорок два градуса Фаренгейта, время пятнадцать – двадцать семь. Командир корабля и экипаж прощаются с вами. Надеемся еще раз увидеть вас на борту нашего самолета. Благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании. Сейчас вам будет подан трап. Пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах до полной остановки.

- Ну, Белла, как тебе дом? – заботливо спросила Селена.

- Ну, неплохо, - ответила я.

И внешне и внутренне он был похож на старый дом, но всё же он был другой.

Решив, что нужно бы разобрать вещи, я поднялась в свою комнату и увидела точно такую же обстановку, которая была в доме в Атланте.

Разложив все вещи в шкафу, я расставила фотографии в рамках.

На первой были мы с Биллом и Марлин в центральном парке Атланты. Потом мы все с девчонками около дома. На следующей было запечатлено следующее: я с парнями на поле для гольфа. Предпоследняя изображала всю нашу семью. И наконец та самая фотография, где Эдвар меня на дне рождения.

Немного поколебавшись, я всё-таки поставила это фото на прикроватную тумбочку.

Потом расставив книги, я приняла душ и переоделась в Джинсовые бриджи, серую футболку и серые кроссовки. Волосы просто расчесала.

Спустившись в гостиную, я увидела там всех, кроме Джастина. Интересно, куда он ушёл?

- Джас пошёл устраивать вас в местную школу, - ответила Селена на мой немой вопрос, - и заодно устраиваться на работу.

- Понятно. Я пойду в Ла-Пуш. Очень хочется Джейка увидеть, - сказала я и вышла из дома.

Чем дальше я бежала, тем хуже мне становилось, ведь Селена уже не могла улучшать моё настроение.

Возле границы резервации мне уже хотелось лечь на землю и зарыдать.

Но сделать это мне не позволил грозный, но немного удивлённый рык.

Даже спустя столько лет я его узнала. Тут же моё настроение изменилось.

Я стояла к Джейку спиной, потому стала медленно поворачиваться.

Казалось, Джейкоб остолбенел, когда наконец увидел моё лицо.

Мне так и хотелось сказать любимую фразу Фреда: «Ну что, суслик, не ждал?»

Он хотел было что-то сказать, но, видимо, вспомнил, что он в обличии волка и кинулся в ближайшие кусты перевоплощаться.

Наконец он вышел из них с улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба.

- Беллз, неужели это ты? – с радостью сказал он и, подняв меня над землёй, закружил.

- Да… Джейк, это точно ты? – неуверенно спросила я.

- Конечно, а что?

- Ну, я вроде как вампир… - начала я, но он меня перебил:

- Моя девушка - вампир, но я безумно её люблю, - просто сказал он.

- Что? Да не, не может быть, - не поверила я.

- Может. Я запечатлён на ней.

- Это как? – спросила я его.

Тут он рассказал мне всё про импринтинг.

- И как её зовут? – поинтересовалась я.

- Бри. Бри Таннер. На самом деле мы познакомились через несколько месяцев, как ты пропала, и тогда она была человеком, но эта рыжая пиявка обратила её, - рассказал он.

- Подожди-ка, это случайно не Виктория? – удивилась я.

- Кажется… Ты её что, знаешь? – недоверчиво спросил Джейкоб.

Я просто откинула волосы и показала еле заметный шрам в форме полумесяца на шее и сказала:

- Это сделала она.

- Чёртова кровопийца – прорычал он.

- Эй, я всё ещё здесь! – возмутилась я. Как-никак я тоже «кровопийца».

- Прости, Белла, - извинился он.

- Ничего, - усмехнулась я.

- А, расскажи, что с тобой все эти годы было, - предложил Джейкоб.

Я всё рассказала ему о семье, Атланте и жизни там. Про Калленов и бал ничего не сказала.

- А что с Чарли? – робко спросила я.

- Ну, держится.

- А подробнее? – попросила я.

- А давай ты сама всё у него узнаешь? – с улыбкой спросил Джейк.

- Так я вампир! Я не изменилась в возрасте, - не поняла я.

- Он знает про вампиров, - твёрдо сказал он.

Что?!

- Он знает и про оборотней, - продолжил он, - просто когда мы искали тебя в лесу, так-как ты часто там бывала, на него чуть не напала Виктория и мне пришлось перевоплотиться прямо у него на глазах. Отец рассказал Чарли, что легенды Квилетов правда, но он не хотел верить, но потом всё же поверил. Я не говорил, что может быть ты вампир, но не хотел его обнадёживать. А вдруг это было бы неправда?

- Ты правильно поступил, - согласилась я, - хорошо, давай пойдём к нему.

Джейкоб кивнул, пошёл в кусты, перевоплотился и мы побежали в сторону Форкса.

В лесу, когда до родного дома оставалось совсем немного, Джейк опять стал человеком и мы пошли уже пешком.

Господи, как он отреагирует на меня?

Папина машина стояла, значит он дома.

Джейкоб ободряюще улыбнулся мне и зашёл в незапертую дверь. Я за ним.

- Чарли! – крикнул он.

Отец спустя минуту спустился со второго этажа.

Он совсем не изменился, всё такой же, как и семь лет назад.

Я вышла из-за широкой спины Джейка.

- Белла? – взволновано спросил Папа и схватился за сердце.

15 ГЛАВА

- Белла? – взволновано спросил Папа и схватился за сердце.

Я тут же среагировала и придерживая, повела его к дивану. Посадив отца на него, я заметила, что глаза его медленно закатываются, а сам он бледнеет.

- Джейк! – крикнула я оборотню, который стоял в ступоре, но когда я его окликнула, ожил и сказал:

- У него последнее время случались такие приступы.

- И ты молчал?! Что делать? – в истерике билась я, но потом догадалась просмотреть аптечку. Ничего я там не нашла. Хорошо, тогда в больницу, и плевать, что меня увидят!

- Джейк, поехали в больницу, - быстро сказала я.

- Беллз, здешнюю больницу закрыли год назад, - прискорбно объявил он.

- Чёрт! – крикнула я, - тогда в Порт-Анжелес. Надеюсь, успеем.

Джейк побежал перевоплощаться, а я осторожно взяла отца на руки и выбежала из дома, даже не заперев его.

Мы вместе с Джейком бежали по линии леса у дороги. Через несколько минут мы были у границы города. Там Джейк стал человеком и мы как можно быстрее пошли к больнице, только вот Чарли был на руках у Джейка.

Скоро мы добрались и спросили, где находится главный врач.

Кабинет двадцать два.

За столом сидел Карлайл Каллен и что-то писал, но при нашем входе поднял глаза. Его лицо вытянулось, но когда он увидел Чарли, взял себя в руки, показал на кушетку.

Джейкоб тут же положил туда отца.

Быстро осмотрев его, Карлайл что-то вколол ему.

- Остаётся ждать. Если б вы пришли хотя бы на несколько часов позже, он бы умер, - сказал он.

Джейк решил сбегать за машиной в Ла-Пуш.

- Белла, Эдвард рассказывал про вашу встречу… - начал он, но я его перебила:

- Карлайл, не надо его оправдывать, я прекрасно всё понимаю.

- Тогда это был не он, - сказал он.

- А кто? Это же смешно!

- В клане Вольтури есть одна вампирша – Челси. Она контролирует отношения между людьми или вампирами. А так как Вольтури давно хотели заполучить Эдварда, она пыталась воздействовать на сына. Он справлялся, но когда увидел тебя, потерял контроль и Челси почти подчинила его и решила поиграть им. Вы уехали и он смог взять себя в руки.

- Правда? – робко спросила я.

- Конечно, я бы не стал тебе врать.

- Как давно вы тут? – решила узнать я.

- Мы уже полгода живём здесь, ответил он.

Тут в дверь постучали.

- Войдите, - сказал Карлайл.

Тут зашёл Джастин.

Мужчины молча пожали друг другу руки.

- Я только что устроился на работу в эту больницу, - объявил Джастин.

- Но ты же учёный а не врач, - удивлённо сказала я.

- Здесь нет научного центра, поэтому буду работать тут, - объявил он.

Я лишь пожала плечами.

- В школу я вас тоже устроил. Фреда и Марлин в выпускной класс, а остальных на класс ниже.

- А историю уже придумал? – поинтересовалась я.

- Да. Ну, Марлин - моя сестра, а Билл – Селены, как на самом деле, Сара – моя кузина, а ты, Фред и Меган – дальние родственники. А что случилось-то?

Я рассказала ему всё про Джейкоба, встречу с Чарли и как мы добрались сюда.

- Ну и ну… - просто сказал он.

Тут послышался шуршание со стороны кушетки.

- Папа!

Сегодня мой первый день в новой школе.

Весь месяц я во всю общалась с Отцом, Джейком и Бри. Мне она очень даже понравилась. Ей было-то всего пятнадцать-шестнадцать, но она была очень серьёзной.

Сара пыталась разодеть меня но я не позволила. Одела обычные чёрные брюки, балетки, серую блузку и жакет.

Сара, Билл и Меган поехали на чёрном Ауди Билла, а я, Фред и Марлин на синем Ламборджини Фреда.

Когда мы выходили из машин на школьной парковке, все завистливо на нас смотрели, а особенно девушки на Сару и Марлин, так как они были с Биллом и Фредом.

Через несколько минут приехали они.

Эмметт и Розали на чёрном Мерседесе, а Элис Джаспер и Эдвард на серебристом Вольво. Точно таком же.

Так как до начала уроков было ещё где-то полчаса, почти все оставались на стоянке.

Я старалась не смотреть на Калленов, но потом не выдержала и наткнулась на взгляд Эдварда.

Он так на меня смотрел, будто хотел прямо тут рвануться ко мне и на коленях просить прощения.

Господи, я же этого не вынесу! А я дала себе слово, пока даже не общаться с ним.

На всех уроках мне не попался ни один из Калленов, только моя семья.

Я, было, обрадовалась. И вот последний урок.

Биология.

Я вошла в класс и подошла к учителю, чтоб взять учебник. На этом уроке не было моих родных, зато был Эдвард. Рядом с ним было единственное свободное место. Дежавю. Я тихо подошла и села на своё место.

Эдвард хотел что-то сказать, но сделать это ему не дал звонок.

Урок прошёл замечательно, только вот Эд на меня постоянно на меня смотрел.

И вот под конец урока он заговорил:

- Белла, прости меня. За то, что бросил тебя тогда и не смог сопротивляться Челси .

- Ты не виноват, - даже не смотря на него сказала я.

- Ты не можешь передать своей семье, что мы приглашаем вас в гости. Карлайл и Джастин хотели нас всех познакомить, - произнёс он.

- Да, конечно.

- Мы будем ждать, - сказал Эдвард.

Прозвенел звонок и я быстро унеслась на парковку и села в машину.

Что ж. Тогда сорвался с урока не я а он.

А в мыслях Эдварда крутились слова: «Я всегда буду тебя ждать».

16 ГЛАВА

После школы мы приехали домой. Быстро сделав уроки, я объявила всем, что Каллены приглашают нас в гости. Все вроде бы нормально отнеслись.

Решено было позвонить Джастину, чтоб он связался с Карлайлом и узнал, когда и как.

Скоро мы уже получили ответ: сегодня вечером нас ждут. Оказывается, их дом совсем близко от нашего.

Сара и Меган в серьёз занялись моим внешним видом. Я пыталась сопротивляться, но когда они вместе, это бесполезно.

В общем выглядела я так: синяя юбка на ладонь выше колена, белая кофточка с открытыми плечами и белые босоножки с каблуком в семь сантиметров. Распущенные волосы и синий ободок.

Конечно, красиво, но несколько не для меня.

Когда мы приехали к Калленам, Джастин уже был там и он с Карлайлом и Эсми встречали нас у подъездной дорожки.

Я вылезла из машины Фреда, ко мне подошла Эсми и без слов обняла.

- Белла, прости нас, пожалуйста, - попросила она, отстраняясь.

Я только сказала Биллу:

Может ты уже вернёшь им память?

Он с улыбкой кивнул, посмотрел на Эсми и в сторону точно такого же дома, что был в Форксе.

Глаза Эсми на несколько секунд стали стеклянными, но когда она очнулась, улыбнулась мне и снова обняла.

Буквально через мгновение из дома вылетел маленький ураган по имени Элис, а за ним, на много спокойнее, вышла Розали. У обеих была улыбка до ушей, особенно у эльфа.

- Белла! – крикнули они и принялись меня обнимать.

Примерно через минуту из дома уже вышли остальные, включая Эдварда.

- Беллз, - пробасил Эмметт и подняв над землёй, закружил.

- Эм! Отпусти меня! – весело крикнула я.

Следующим ко мне пошёл Джаспер. Он с болью смотрел на меня.

- Белла, прости меня. Это я тогда был виноват. Если бы я сдержался… - начал он, но я его перебила:

- Всё это всё равно бы случилось. Я не злюсь на тебя, правда, - совершенно искренне сказала я и сама легко приобняла его.

Ко мне неловко подошёл Эдвард.

- Э… Привет, - робко сказал он.

- Привет… - мне было так же неловко как и ему, но ситуацию разрулил Карлайл:

- Давайте знакомиться! Только пошлите в дом.

Там Все познакомились, но когда дело дошло до Билла, Элис его, кажется, решила убить. Конечно, ведь это он забрал у них память.

Все лишь посмеивались.

Тут Мы рассказали друг другу как жили, почему мы такие и отдельно про тот бал.

Когда все уже болтали на отстранённые темы, Эдвард попросил поговорить.

Мы пошли к нем в комнату.

Всё там было так же, как я и запомнила.

Я села на копию моего кожаного дивана. Точнее это был оригинал. Эд присел рядом.

Он собирался с духом, чтоб что-то сказать, но не мог.

- Господи, как начать? – буквально взвыл он.

- Давай с начала? – предложила я и взяла его за руку.

Он сначала не понял, что я сделала, но потом его глаза засветились надеждой.

- Белла, я очень виноват перед тобой… - снова начал он.

- Так, по моему, мы с тобой об этом говорили, - чуть ли не угрожающе сказала я.

- Но я правда виноват… - решил продолжить он, но я демонстративно отвернулась от него.

- Белла, - печально сказал он, но я не слушая его встала и подошла к ауди проигрывателю.

- Что ты слушаешь? - спросила я и вздрогнула: тогда я то же самое ему сказала.

Не дождавшись ответа, я просто нажала кнопку «Play».

Из колонок полилась песня:

«Raindrops, fall from, everywhere

I reach out, for you, but you're not there

So I stood, waiting, in the dark

With your picture, in my hands

Story of a broken heart…»

Эдвард содрогнулся при последних строках куплета и встал напротив меня.

«Stay with me

Don't let me go

Cause I can't be without you

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I've built my world around you

And I don't wanna know what's it like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me»

Тут я сама подошла ближе и обняла его.

- Я не хочу больше знать, как это - быть без тебя, - сказала я строчку из припева и крепче обняла его.

«I'm trying and hoping, for the day

And my touch is enough

To take the pain away

Cause I've searched for so long

The answer is clear

I will be hoping we don't let it disappear»

Он склонился и между нашими лицами осталось всего несколько сантиметров.

- Надеюсь, что мы не позволим чувству угаснуть... – повторил он последнюю строчку и нежно-нежно поцеловал.

Казалось, земля ушла из-под моих ног и парила вместе с Эдвардом. Я ждала этого момента семь лет, и вот он наконец случился.

Спустя минуту он мягко отстранился и посмотрел на меня.

Я только улыбнулась и снова прильнула к его губам.

Со стороны двери послышалось улюлюканье и мы в раз взглянули туда.

На пороге стояли Марлин, Билл, Эмметт и Элис. А этот звук произвели последние двое.

- Ну что, снова вместе? – весело спросила Эл.

Мы переглянулись, и хором сказали:

- Да!

17 ГЛАВА

Как я счастлива!

С того момента, как мы с Эдвардом воссоединились, прошла неделя.

Мы ни на секунду не отрывались друг от друга. Даже я не ложилась спать, хотя я не привыкла не спать так долго. Пусть мне не нужен был сон, иногда хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в царство Морфея.

Всё мы делали вместе: сначала ездили в школу, потом делали уроки, затем гуляли, ездили в Ла-Пуш к Джейку, ведь оборотни разрешили заходить Калленам и моей семье заходить на их территорию. Так же каждый вечер ездили к Чарли.

Правда, когда он первый раз увидел Эдварда, он, видимо, пошёл за ружьём, но я его остановила и всё объяснила.

Да… Весело тогда было!

И вот в один прекрасный день мы с Эдом сидели в доме Калленов. Эдвард играл на рояле, а я сидела рядом и слушала. На диване сидели Элис и Сара. Они о чём-то тихо спорили, как вдруг Эл как будто застыла.

Я сразу поняла, что у опять неё видение.

Последние три дня они были постоянными, но непонятными. Элис говорила, что они расплывчатые, поэтому нельзя было ничего увидеть. Даже лиц.

Эдвард перестал играть, и у них с Элис появилось на лица одинаковое выражение ужаса.

Что такое они увидели?

- Белла, Сара, звоните всем. Пусть как можно скорее идут сюда, - скомандовала Элис.

Через минут все сидели в гостиной.

- Элис, что ты увидела? – спросил Карлайл.

Она печально посмотрела на меня и произнесла:

- Чарли и Рене…

- Что с ними? – испугалась я.

- В моём видении они вампиры, - сказала Эл.

Что?!

Нет, не может быть! Кому это нужно? Точно уж не моей семье и не Калленам. Нет, я, конечно, хотела чтоб мои родители жили вечно, но никак не в образе вампира.

- Когда это произойдёт? – спросил Джастин.

- Не знаю. Там была показана их охота. И, мне кажется, далеко не первая, раз их глаза уже были золотистыми - ответила Элис.

- Марлин, у тебя же дар изменять будущее! Так примени его и дело с концом, - сказал Эмметт.

- Это очень сложно, - с грустью сказала Мар, - мне можно изменить лишь одну деталь, а мы даже не знаем, кто их обратит.

Мы несколько минут молчали, пока глаза Элис снова не застелила пелена видения.

- Через несколько минут начнётся обращение Чарли, а через полчаса обращение Рене, - произнёс Эдвард, - так, я, Элис и Эмметт к Чарли, а Белла, Джастин и Билл в Финикс к Рене. Остальные остаются здесь.

Все согласились.

Я быстро сбегала домой и переоделась в тёмные джинсы, серые кроссовки, белую футболку и серую ветровку. Потом стянула волосы в хвост, и побежала обратно в дом Калленов.

Джастин и Билл прощались с Селеной и Сарой. Я тоже подошла к Эдварду.

- Пожалуйста, будь осторожна, хорошо?

- Буду, но что со мной может случиться? – спросила я.

- Всё что угодно. Может быть там остался тот вампир, который обратит твою маму, или… - договорить я ему не дала, решив поцеловать.

Быстро отстранившись, я обняла его и вместе с Биллом и Джасом выбежала из дома.

После самолёта мы сразу отправились в дом мамы.

Хорошо, что он находился на окраине города и соседей у неё почти не было.

Мама жила одна вот уже два года. Фил умер от какой-то серьёзной болезни.

Входная дверь была открыта, а со второго этажа был слышан стоны боли. Странно, почему не крик, ведь так должно быть…

Войдя в комнату, мы увидели Рене, которая, корчась от боли, лежала на кровати.

Она, как и папа, тоже нисколько не изменилась.

Всё её обращение я провела с ней.

Мне было больно смотреть на её исказившееся лицо. Казалось, она хотела закричать, но просто не могла этого сделать. Поскорее бы её мучения закончились!

Через два дня она затихла, а её сердце забилось с невероятной скоростью.

Совсем скоро оно остановилось.

Через несколько секунд мама распахнула свои кровавые глаза и уставилась на меня.

- Белла! – крикнула она и с вампирской скоростью встала и обняла меня, - я знала, я верила что жива! – пролепетала она.

- Мам, - прохрипела я.

Сейчас она новорожденная, поэтому такая сильная.

- Извини-извини! Тебе не больно? – обеспокоенно спросила Рене.

- Нет, - сказала я и улыбнулась.

Тут она заметила своё отражение в зеркале и ахнула.

- Беллз, почему у меня красные глаза? – спросила она, подходя ближе к зеркалу, - и почему я такая?

- Мам, ты – вампир, - сказала я с улыбкой. Она точно мне не поверит.

- Правда? – недоверчиво спросила Рене.

Моя мама самая доверчивая женщина на земле.

- Ага. Кстати, со мной мои друзья.

Тут же Билл и Джастин зашли в комнату.

- Миссис Дуаер… - начал Джастин, но мама возмущённо его перебила:

- Какая я тебе «миссис Дуаер»? Я – Рене.

- Конечно, Рене, - с улыбкой сказал Джас, - давайте, когда мы приедем в Порт-Анжелес, тогда мы вам всё расскажем, хорошо? А заодно и Чарли.

- Чарли тоже?.. – спросила она.

- Да, - ответила я, - только, думаю, ему рассказывать ничего не надо.

- Слушайте, а как мы полетим, если в самолёте полно народу и Рене может сорваться? – спросил Билл.

- Мы не полетим, а побежим. А если попадутся люди по дороге, то мы втроём сможем сдержать Рене, - ответил Джас.

Через несколько минут мы уже были в пути.

18 ГЛАВА

Путь прошёл достаточно хорошо. Когда мы увидели лес, решили, что маме нужно поохотиться. Она с этим делом отлично справилась.

Меня удивило вот что: когда мы пробегали мимо какого-то домика, в котором, судя по запаху, был человек, Рене почти никак не отреагировала. Когда мы спросили, что же она чувствовала, она ответила та:

- Сначала меня привлёк этот запах, но потом я подумала, что это живой человек, а я не должна становиться монстром, мне стало даже противно.

Скорее дело в том, что она, так же как и я, когда была человеком не переносила вида крови.

Скоро мы уже прибежали.

Когда мы вчетвером зашли в гостиную, там все уже собрались.

При виде меня и мамы Эдвард и Чарли соскочили со своих мест и кинулись нас обнимать.

При виде Чарли и Рене, я подумала, что может у них ещё всё сложится. А как же, у них вся вечность впереди!

- Давайте, я вся во внимании, - сказала мама и присела на кресло.

Мы тут же рассказали ей про вампиров, и мама была просто в восторге. Про папу такого, конечно, не скажешь, но он и не жаловался.

- Чарли, Рене, вы не помните, кто вас укусил? – спросил Карлайл.

- Я – нет, - ответила мама, - я хотела вздремнуть. Уже легла, но мне вцепились в шею. Потом просто была боль. Ну, и потом я «проснулась».

- А ты, пап? – спросила я.

- Я тоже нет. Смотрел бейсбол по телевизору и потом меня укусили. Очнулся уже здесь.

Маму и Папу решили поселить у нас. У нас как раз есть две свободные комнаты.

Чарли сначала упирался, говорил, что продолжит жить в своём старом доме, но мы его уговорили.

Оставив эту тему не закрытой, все разошлись.

Все, кроме Эдварда, Рене, Чарли и меня.

Кажется, я догадываюсь, что сейчас будет.

- Так, Белла. Может ты представишь своего парня «официально», - улыбаясь, предложила мама.

- Так вы же знакомы, - удивилась я, вспоминая те дни, проведённые в больнице после Джеймса и танцевального класса.

- Ну, это было тогда! – не унималась она, - и вообще, я не знала, кто он.

Я закатила глаза.

- Хорошо! Мама – это Эдвард Каллен мой парень… - начала я, но меня бессовестно перебили:

- Не парень а жених, - сказал Эдвард и широко улыбнулся.

Тут мы с папой остолбенели, а у мамы на лице появилась точно такая же улыбка, что и у Эдварда.

Какой ещё жених? Мы встречаемся полторы недели!

И вообще, мама же против раннего брака.

Я тут же ей это сказала.

- Белла, какой ранний брак? Тебе двадцать пять, а Эдварду вообще сто шестнадцать! – невозмутимо ответила она.

- Ну так что, ты согласна? – с нежностью спросил Эдвард у меня.

- Это ты не у меня спрашивай, а у отца, - увильнула я от ответа. Чарли не согласится, я в этом уверена!

- Точно. Чарли, я прошу у вас руки вашей дочери, - сказал он на полном серьёзе.

Чарли укоризненно посмотрел на меня.

Извини, папочка, что свалили это на тебя, но я до ужаса боюсь брака.

Он долго думал, а я специально закрыла его щитом, чтоб Эдвард не подсматривал. Хотя, он говорил, что он его почти не слышит. Может, у него тоже «щит»? Хм…

Из раздумий меня вывел неуверенный голос папы:

- Мне кажется, вы оба – взрослые люди и можете решить всё сами, но я скажу своё мнение.

Я затаила дыхание, Эдвард застыл, а мама, казалось, взорвётся от перенапряжения.

Эдвард, ты хороший человек, то есть вампир, и я согласен на вашу свадьбу. Тем более, вы говорили, что вампир влюбляется раз и на всю жизнь, - тут он странно посмотрел на маму, - поэтому я спокоен.

Папочка, что ты сделал? Нет, я, конечно, люблю Эдварда, но свадьба… Это слишком.

- Ура! Белла и Эд женятся! – восторженно прокричали Элис и Сара.

Свадьба была назначена на конец октября и проходить она будет на острове Эсми, так как здесь будет ужасно сыро и холодно.

Скоро должен быть мой день рождения, и я уже боюсь этого дня. Может, мне уехать куда-нибудь на весь день? Боюсь, мне это не поможет.

Мои родители последнее время странно себя ведут: бегают друг от друга, стараются вообще не находиться в одной комнате.

Я решила пристально следить за ними, и вскоре заметила то, что меня глубоко потрясло:

Они кидают втихаря такие взгляды, которым любые влюблённые позавидуют.

Никогда бы не подумала, что они снова будут вместе. Но, как говорится, всё может быть.

Однажды я, Эдвард, Родители и Фред с Марлин сидели у нас дома.

Тут в гостиную зашли Джастин и Карлайл с взволнованными лицами.

Что могло заставить их уйти с работы?

- Вольтури больше нет, - сказал Карлайл.

- Как так – нет? – спросил Фред.

- Вот так вот. Их уничтожили. Никто не знает кто это сделал.

- Кто вам сказал? – решила узнать я.

- Клан Денали, а им кочевники, - пояснил Джастин.

- Я думала, что Вольтури никак не уничтожить. У них же столько вампиров, половина которых – одарённые, - произнесла Марлин.

- В том-то и дело. Мне кажется, это не спроста, - задумчиво сказал Карлайл.

Правда, кто это может быть? И для чего это было нужно?

Я, конечно, понимаю, никто не любит Вольтури, но никто бы не стал рисковать.

Карлайл прав, здесь что-то нечисто.

19 ГЛАВА

- Белла!

- Любимая!

- Беллз!

- Дочка!

С меня стащили одеяло, но я всё ещё пыталась спать.

- Изабелла Мари Свон Райвен! Ну ка быстро проснулась! – заверещал мой личный «будильник».

- Сара, дай поспать, - сонно сказала я и накрыла свою голову подушкой.

- Ты и так достаточно поспала! Уже десять утра! – всё ещё кричала она.

Десять?!

- Школа! – закричала я и вскочила с кровати, не обращая целую толпу вампиров у себя в комнате.

- Белла, какая школа? – вкрадчиво спросил Билл, - сегодня суббота.

Я хлопнула себя по лбу.

Точно! Суббота!

Я, было, хотела опять завалиться на кровать, но меня остановили.

- С днём рождения! – радостно прокричали все.

С днём рождения?

О, нет! Только не это!

Как я могла забыть про этот день?

Тут я кое-что придумала.

- Давайте, идите в гостиную, а я приведу себя в порядок и приду, - наигранно спокойно предложила я.

Все согласились и наконец покинули мою комнату.

Я быстренько приняла душ и переоделась в чёрные джинсы, коричневую футболку, черные кеды и жакет.

Потом растворив окно, я спрыгнула вниз. Хорошо, что нет окон из гостиной, выходящих сюда.

Я решила сходить в Ла-Пуш. Думаю, Джейк и Бри меня поймут.

Подбежав к новому дому Джейкоба, я услышала знакомые голоса, которые доносились из огромного гаража.

После смерти Билли, Джейк решил перестроить дом. Он был двухэтажным и довольно большим. Огромное внимание он, конечно же, он уделил гаражу.

Войдя туда, я увидела свою семейку, Калленов, нескольких оборотней, Джейкоба и Бри.

- Что вы тут забыли? – возмутилась я.

- То же самое я могу спросить и у тебя, - невозмутимо ответила Сара, - мы сразу же подумали, что ты решишь сбежать, вот заранее пришли сюда.

- Белла, с днём рождения! – сказала Элис и, подскочив ко мне, крепко обняла, - кстати, вечеринка пройдёт здесь.

Я закатила глаза.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли в поздравлениях и вручении подарков.

Особенно мне понравилось то, что мне подарил Фред: точь в точь моя старая машина.

Лишь Эдвард ничего не говорил и не делал, а лишь загадочно улыбался.

Когда все закончили, он всё же подошёл, поцеловал, и увёл на улицу.

Там он подмигнул мне и сорвался с места. Я, не долго думая, последовала за ним.

Когда я наконец поняла, куда мы бежим, то непонимающе посмотрела на него. Зачем нам в Сиэтл?

Увидев моё недоумённое лицо, Эд весело усмехнулся.

Что он задумал?

Когда мы подбежали к границе города, на обочине дороги нас ждала чёрный Мерседес. Достав с заднего сидения белые лилии, он протянул их мне, поцеловал и открыл дверь пассажирского места. Я осторожно на него посмотрела и села.

- Эдвард, и что ты хочешь сделать? – спросила я его, когда он сел в машину.

- Хочу, чтоб этот день тебе запомнился, как один из лучших, - сказал он и нежно посмотрел на меня.

- А как же вечеринка?

- Пусть повеселятся, - безмятежно ответил он.

- Не боишься мести Сары и Элис? – с улыбкой спросила я, представляя, как они рвут и мечут.

- Нет, - весело ответил он, а мы тем временем подъехали к парку.

Мы гуляли там, наверное, час.

Там как раз был один уличный художник, поэтому мы решили попросить написать наш совместный портрет. Денег он конечно содрал ого-го, но это того стоит. Не думаю, что вампир так нарисовал.

Потом Эдвард предложил поехать на мост влюблённ6ых, чтоб повесить замок в знак нашей вечной любви. Мы выбрали зелёный замочек, так как красный и розовый я не переносила, а зелёный подходил к нашим глазам.

Потом Эд отвёз меня в ресторан. Там я съела овощной салат и выпила бокал вина, так как я уяснила, что большего мне нельзя.

Солнца в этот день не было, поэтому мы могли делать, что хотели.

Это был действительно прекрасный день.

Потом мы всё же решили поехать в Ла-Пуш и посмотреть, не разрушили ли его эти две бестии.

В доме Джейка грохотала музыка, и мы решили туда даже не заходить.

Мы с Эдвардом стояли и целовались. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись появились Элис и Сара.

- Явились наконец! – заорали они, - и где вас носило?

Мы оторвались друг от друга и виновато на них посмотрели. Ну, точнее я, а у Эдварда на лице была улыбка кота, который наелся сметаны.

- Мы? – наигранно непонимающе спросил он, - конечно день рождения Беллы отмечали.

- Вы должны были быть здесь, а не где-то шляться, - прошипела Сара, а её волосы уже полыхали красным.

Ка бы она дом Джейка не спалила!

- Простите нас, - я взяла дело в свои руки, - но мы исправимся прямо сейчас и пойдём танцевать.

Это я сказала?!

- Ладно, мы вас прощаем, - великодушно произнесла Элис и потащила нас в дом.

Там было довольно много народу.

- Ладно, Эдвард, пошли, - потянула я его танцевать. Ладно хоть танец был медленным.

Мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза и кружили по комнате.

20 ГЛАВА

Был конец сентября.

Мы всё так же ходили в школу, делали уроки, готовились к свадьбе. Я всё свободное время была с Эдвардом и Марлин сильно обижалась на меня. Нет, она конечно рада, что мы вместе, но мы с ней практически не общались, в то время как у всех были лучшие подруги.

Селена сдружилась с Эсми, Элис с Сарой, а Роуз с Меган. Мар всё ходила и дулась на меня. А я просто не могу хоть на секунду отвлечься от Эда. Я пыталась объяснить ей всё, но она меня не понимает.

Мои родители больше не скрываются друг от друга. Мама всё пытается заговорить на эту тему с Чарли, но он слишком стеснительный, чтоб говорить об этом на прямую.

В общем, всё вроде бы и хорошо, и всё же не очень.

Всё изменилось в один «прекрасный» день.

Джейк и Бри сидели у нас дома, как и большинство Калленов.

Все занимались чем хотели: кто-то смотрел телевизор, кто-то читал книгу или журнал, а некоторые просто болтали.

Вдруг Бри, Марлин и Сара вскочили со своих мест и помчались на улицу, при этом говоря хором:

- Мы в Сиэтл за покупками.

Все это восприняли спокойно. Кроме Элис.

- Почему они меня не взяли? – расстроенно спросила она.

Все пожали плечами.

Прошло уже около шести часов и все собирались расходится, но нам что-то мешало это сделать. Все почему-то были уверены, что с этой тройкой что-то случилось.

Меня тоже охватывало это чувство, но я отгоняла такие мысли подальше.

Тут Эдвард напрягся и кто-то постучался в дверь.

Открывать пошла Селена, но вскоре она привела гостя в гостиную.

Это оказался высокий мужчина лет тридцати с чёрными кудрявыми волосами и алыми глазами.

Вампир.

Кого-то он мне сильно напоминал.

Тут он заговорил своим приятным голосом:

- Моя госпожа попросила меня передать записку мисс Изабелле Свон. Точнее Райвен.

Я осторожно встала, смотря ему в глаза и пошла. Он отдал мне конверт.

На его лице отражались тысячи эмоций. Прямо как тогда у Эдварда.

Тут он поклонился мне и быстро ушёл.

Открыв конверт и развернув лист бумаги я начала читать в слух:

«Здравствуй, Белла Райвен. Когда я тебе говорила «прощай», я глубоко заблуждалась. Я не знала, что мы ещё встретимся.

Я решила рассказать тебе про мои действия.

Когда я узнала, что вы с Эдвардом снова вместе, я решила сделать тебе больно. В то же время я собирала армию

Это я обратила твоих родителей. Я подумала, что ты не очень этому обрадуешься. В общем то так и оказалось, но это длилось недолго.

Потом я со своей армией уничтожила Вольтури, так как они могли нам помешать.

Знаешь, в моей армии есть очень одарённый вампир. Райли. Он может заставить вампира подчиняться своему создателю.

Тебя он подчинить не может, но Бри Таннер, Сару и Марлин Райвен вполне. Да, ты всё правильно поняла, они у меня. Пусть и не я создатель Марлены, она тоже подверглась «чарам» Райли, так как она была твоей лучшей подругой, но ты перестала с ней общаться, и поэтому он легко завладел её разумом.

Так что ты можешь винить в этом только себя.

Изабелла, будет битва. Серьёзная битва. Советую вам подготовиться.

Встретимся на том бейсбольном поле 29 октября.

Виктория.»

Я перечитала письмо ещё раз. Потом ещё.

Когда я наконец до конца поняла, что случилось, слёзы полились из глаз. Это я во всём виновата!

Тут я перевернула лист и увидела там стих:

Youth gone, and beauty gone if ever there

Dwelt beauty in so poor a face as this;

Youth gone and beauty, what remains of bliss?

I will not bind fresh roses in my hair,

To shame a cheek at best but little fair –

Leave youth his roses, who can bear a thorn –

I will not seek for blossoms anywhere,

Except such common flowers as blow with corn.

Youth gone and beauty gone, what doth remain?

The longing of a heart pent up forlorn,

A silent heart whose silence loves and longs;

The silence of a heart which sang its songs

While youth and beauty made a summer morn,

Silence of love that cannot sing again.

При чём тут красота, цветы и потерянная любовь?

Я наконец решилась посмотреть на всех.

У всех на лице был неприкрытый ужас. Но меня привлекли трое парней, у которых, казалось жизнь разрушена.

Двое из них были моими лучшими друзьями, а третий муж лучшей подруги, которую забрала Виктория. И я в этом виновата.

Фред, Билл и Джейкоб.

Я опустилась на пол.

Чёртова Виктория! Я найду и убью её!

Тут у меня появилась невероятная слабость, а мои глаза начали закрываться…

Очнулась я в своей кровати, ощущая холодную руку, сжимавшую мою.

Кто это?

Я открыла глаза и увидела Эдварда.

Но наша температура одинаковая и я не должна чувствовать его холод!

- Что случилось? – хрипло спросила я.

- Ты упала в обморок, - грустно сказал он.

- Почему ты такой холодный? – недоумевая, произнесла я.

- Белла, я не знаю как, но, похоже, ты снова человек.

21 ГЛАВА

- Белла, я не знаю как, но, похоже, ты снова человек.

Эти слова просто застряли у меня в голове.

Как так?!

Эдвард что-то мне говорил, но я его не слушала.

Я пыталась вспомнить последние мои действия перед обмороком.

Так, сначала я прочитала письмо, затем несколько раз перечитывала его, потом это странное стихотворение. И перед тем как провалиться в небытие, ко мне подступила ярость, смешанная с отчаянием.

Может, из-за этих эмоций?..

Подождите… стихотворение!

- Где то письмо? – решительно спросила я.

- После того, как ты его прочла, оно сгорело. Само по себе, - ответил Эдвард мне.

- Я думаю, дело в стихотворении, которое было на обратной стороне.

- Что за стих? – сурово спросил он, - почему ты не прочитала его вслух?

- Читала. Я хорошо помню, - возразила я.

- Вспомнить можешь?

- Кажется, да… - осторожно вспоминая его.

- Все так же сидят в гостиной. Пошли, может ты расскажешь его, и кто ни будь знает хоть что-то.

В гостиной действительно сидели все так же, как и раньше.

Была уже ночь, значит я была без сознания , наверное, часа три.

- Белла может рассказать нам стихотворение, из-за которого она снова превратилась в человека, - объявил Эдвард.

Я заговорила:

Youth gone, and beauty gone if ever there

Dwelt beauty in so poor a face as this;

Youth gone and beauty, what remains of bliss?

I will not bind fresh roses in my hair,

To shame a cheek at best but little fair –

Leave youth his roses, who can bear a thorn –

I will not seek for blossoms anywhere,

Except such common flowers as blow with corn.

Youth gone and beauty gone, what doth remain?

The longing of a heart pent up forlorn,

A silent heart whose silence loves and longs;

The silence of a heart which sang its songs

While youth and beauty made a summer morn,

Silence of love that cannot sing again.

После последней строчки у меня как будто подожгли сердце. Невыносимая боль сковала меня и я не могла пошевелиться. Все окружили меня со всех сторон и попытались уложить на диван, но я как будто приросла к полу.

Боль, наконец отступила.

- Белла, ты в порядке? – спросил меня Карлайл.

- Да, в полном. Что это было?

- Ты снова вампир.

Что со мной?!

- Мне кажется, что это стихотворение оказывает на тебя такое действие, - предположил Джастин.

- Но почему только на неё? Мы все его слышали, и с нами ничего не случилось, - сказал Джаспер.

- Читала лишь она, - тихо сказал он, - а образ написания сохранилось у Беллы в памяти. Нам она лишь пересказывает.

- Хорошо бы это проверить… - мечтательно сказал Джастин, - пади прочтёшь ещё разок?

- Нет уж! Спасибо! Не хочу больше в обморок падать. Да и перерождение в вампира – «процедура» довольно болезненная, - сказала я им.

- Извини, - произнёс Джас.

- Ничего. Мне бы сейчас отдохнуть и всё обдумать.

- Конечно, я пойду с тобой, - мягко сказала мама.

Я встала с кресла, в которое успела сесть, и пошла к себе , а Рене за мной.

Зайдя в комнату, я переоделась и села на кровать. Почему-то всю усталость как рукой сняло.

Тут я решила наконец поговорить с мамой о их с папой отношениях.

- Мама, почему вы ведёте себя как влюблённые подростки? – сразу же спросила я.

Чувствую, если б она была человеком, обязательно бы покраснела.

- Не знаю, - скромно сказала Рене.

- Мам, вы же взрослые люди, как вы не можете понять, что вам суждено быть вместе? Что мешает вам просто быть счастливыми?

- Ну, возраст, наверное…

Мне захотелось расхохотаться. Маме никогда возраст не мешал.

- Мама. У вас впереди вечность…

Она перебила меня:

- Или месяц.

Я непонимающе посмотрела не неё.

- Через месяц битва, и не ясно, как она закончится, - горько произнесла она.

- Тем более! Нужно жить сегодняшним днём! – горячо сказала я.

- Что-то ты сегодня взбунтовалась, - улыбнулась мама, - хорошо, я попытаюсь поговорить с ним, но сейчас он от меня бегает.

- Обещаешь? – как маленькая спросила я.

- Обещаю.

- Я просто хочу, чтоб вы были счастливы.

- Давай уж, спи, - всё ещё с улыбкой сказала она.

Я кивнула и резво забралась по одеяло.

Тут мне взбрело кое-что в голову:

- Мамочка, а спой мне колыбельную, - попросила я.

Она придвинулась поближе и своим красивым голосом запела:

- Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night…

Дальше я уже не слышала, так как крепко спала.

22 ГЛАВА

Сегодня была первая тренировка. Её будет проводить Джаспер, который был более опытным в вопросе боя.

Она будет проходить на том бейсбольном поле, где намечалась битва.

Так же придёт стая Джейкоба, ведь сейчас он – вожак.

Мне было больно смотреть на его печальное лицо, как и на лица Билла и Фреда.

Я помню, как меня обучали в своё время тонкостям и общим правилам боя с вампирами. Моим учителем был Фред.

Сейчас шёл дождь.

Все по очереди сражались с Джасом, в том числе и я.

Естественно, я проиграла, но научилась нескольким приёмам.

Потом мы дрались по парам, в то время как другие смотрели.

Мы с Эдвардом были третьими по счёту.

Все были в стороне и приготовились внимательно изучать нас.

Наш бой начался.

Мое сердце неровно забилось, когда Эдвард стал подкрадываться к тому месту, где стояла я.

Он прыгнул, исчезая. Вдруг Эд оказался с другой стороне от меня.

Крутанувшись колесом Эдвард снова нацелился на меня, лишь затем, чтобы припасть к пустому месту. Всё это время я как будто просто стояла, не двигаясь.

Обычный человек с нормальным зрением ничего бы не заметил, отвлекаясь на Эда.

Я сделала маленький шаг в сторону, в тот самый момент, когда его тело пронеслось над местом, где я только что стояла. Снова сделав шаг в сторону, я увидела, как крепкие руки Эдварда со свистом пролетели мимо меня.

Я танцевала – описывала спирали и кружилась. Эдвард был моим партнером, кружил рядом со мной, стремился прорваться сквозь мои грациозные движения, но ни разу не коснулся меня, словно каждое движение было отрепетировано заранее. Наконец, я рассмеялась.

Возникнув словно из ниоткуда, я вскочила на спину вампира и губами прижалась к его шее.

- Попался, - сказала я, и поцеловала его.

Эдвард усмехнулся и тряхнул головой.

- Ты действительно ужасный, маленький монстр.

Потом было много боёв. Мне было странно смотреть на Элис и Джаспера и на Карлайла и Эсми. Девушки выглядели очень хрупкими, поэтому я непроизвольно боялась за них. Да я вообще за всех боялась.

Как ни странно, смешно было наблюдать за родителями. Буквально вчера они стали официальной парой, поэтому всячески оберегали друг друга. Их нападения были детскими, поэтому вызывали улыбки.

Когда тренировка подходила к концу, Эдвард заговорил со мной:

- Пойдем отсюда, - внезапно предложил он, - пошли на наш луг.

Это звучало так заманчиво, что я согласилась.

Пока Эдвард бежал, он был тих и задумчив. Ветер обдувал мое лицо. После того как прошёл дождь, он потеплел. Облака закрывали солнце, все было как обычно.

Наша лужайка было сегодня мирным и счастливым местом. Я улеглась прямо на траву, не обращая внимания на слегка влажную землю, и посмотрела вверх, на облачные картинки. Они были слишком ровные и гладкие. Никаких картинок, просто мягкое, серое одеяло.

Эдвард лег рядом со мной и держал меня за руку.

Так мы пролежали довольно долго.

Я думала о сложившейся ситуации.

Трёх девушек просто на просто увели. Одна из них – моя лучшая подруга, в похищении которой виновата только я.

Нам так же придётся сражаться против них. Представляю, как будет тяжело Биллу, Джейкобу и Фреду.

Не хотела бы я быть на их месте.

Меньше чем через месяц будет битва, и даже если мы выиграем, не думаю, что все останутся живы.

Тут резко Эд встал и подал мне руку.

Я тоже поднялась, недоумённо смотря на него, в то время, как он встал на одно колено и достал синюю бархатную коробочку из кармана.

Я непроизвольно сжалась.

Ну же, Белла! Ты же прекрасно знала, что этот момент произойдёт.

- Белла, я много ждал чтоб преподнести тебе это кольцо. И я ещё раз решаюсь спросить тебя: ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Я тут же обо всём забыла.

- Да, - пролепетала я.

Эдвард счастливо улыбнулся и собрался наконец открыть коробочку но я его остановила:

- Ты не потратил много денег, ведь, правда?

- Я ничего не потратил, - заверил он меня, – это кольцо, которое мой отец дал моей матери.

- О! – я издала удивленный возглас.

- Полагаю, оно немного устарело, - он наигранно извинялся. – Старомодное, как и я. Могу купить тебе, что-нибудь, более современное.

- Я люблю старомодные вещи, - проговорила я.

Он осторожно открыл коробочку.

Кольцо Элизабет Мейсен, лежало на черном сатине, сверкая в приглушенном свете. Передняя его часть представляла собой удлиненный овал, украшенный косыми рядами блестящих, мерцающих, круглых камней. Обод кольца был золотой – изящный и узкий. Золото казалось тонкой сетью с вкраплениями брильянтов. Я никогда не видела ничего подобного.

- Какое чудесное, - прошептала я сама себе, и удивилась.

- Оно тебе нравиться?

- Оно прекрасно, - пожала я плечами, притворяясь незаинтересованной, - почему оно должно мне не нравиться?

- От тебя всё что угодно можно ожидать.

На это заявление я лишь улыбнулась и подала свою левую руку.

Он надел мне кольцо на безымянный палец.

Где оно и останется – предположительно, до скончания веков.

23 ГЛАВА

Вот и день битвы.

Несколько дней назад пришло письмо, сообщающее, во сколько будет «встреча» на бейсбольном поле. Её назначили на восемь вечера.

За два часа произошло кое-что странное.

Я снова превратилась в человека, но на этот раз ничего не помогало. Я сотню раз читала в слух то стихотворение, но ничего такого не происходило.

Планы резко изменились.

Меня было решено спрятать. Со мной пойдёт Эдвард и Меган.

Место, куда мы пошли, было в пару километров от поля, на котором всё произойдёт.

Меган периодически бегала на место сражения, и докладывала нам, что происходит. Новости были неутешительными.

Хоть никто из наших пока не погиб, но всё идёт к этому. Я страшно боялась за них, а могла бы сейчас быть с ними рядом!

Когда в очередной раз Меган ушла, а в дали показались две фигуры.

Я почти не могла разглядеть светловолосого парня. Он был мускулистый и высокий, возможно, одного возраста с Селеной. Его глаза – таких ярко красных глаз я не видела никогда - я не могла в них смотреть. Я не могла смотреть на него.

Потому что, в пару метрах позади, стояла Виктория.

Ее рыжие волосы были ярче, чем я их помнила, ярче пламени. Ветра не было, но пламя, обрамлявшее ее лицо, слегка поблескивало и шевелилось, будто живое.

Ее глаза были черны от жажды. Она не улыбалась, ее губы были плотно сжаты.

Ее беспокойный, дикий взгляд метался между мной и Эдвардом, не останавливаясь на нем больше чем на пол секунды. Она не могла оторвать свой взгляд от меня, и я тоже не могла оторвать взгляда от нее.

От нее исходило напряжение, почти заметное в воздухе. Я чувствовала желание, страстное желание обладания обуявшее ее. Я почти слышала ее мысли, я знала - что она думает.

Светловолосый парень краем глаза посмотрел на Викторию, ожидая приказа.

Виктория указала подбородком на Эдварда, без слов приказывая мальчику напасть.

- Райли, - мягко, и умоляюще произнес Эдвард.

Блондин застыл, его красные глаза широко раскрылись.

- Она лжет тебе, Райли, - сказал Эдвард. – Послушай меня. Она врала тебе так же, как врала тем, кто сейчас на поле. Ты знал, что она врала им, тебе ведь самому пришлось им врать, никто из вас не собирался им помогать. Неужели так трудно поверить в то, что и тебе она тоже лгала?

Райли выглядел растерянным.

Эдвард сдвинулся на несколько сантиметров в сторону, и Райли непроизвольно повторил его движение.

- Райли, она не любит тебя, – уверял и почти гипнотизировал мягкий голос. – И никогда не любила. Она любила того, кого звали Джеймс, для нее ты - всего лишь оружие.

Когда он произнес имя Джеймса, Виктория оскалилась, обнажив зубы. Ее глаза были прикованы ко мне.

Райли кинул неистовый взгляд на нее.

- Кайл? – окликнул его Эдвард.

Что?!

Он снова уставился на Эдварда.

- Ты ведь не Райли, а Кайл, верно? – спросил Эд.

Он лишь кинул на него недоумённый взгляд.

Эдвард двинулся снова, на пару сантиметров приближаясь к мальчику, и на пару сантиметров удаляясь от меня.

- Она стёрла тебе память и вложила не те воспоминания, Кайл. С помощью Джорджа. Не помнишь такого?

Кайл настороженно посмотрел на Викторию.

- Это твой шанс, - прошептал Эдвард.

Райли отчаянно смотрел и ждал ответов от Виктории.

- Он лжец, Райли, - произнесла Виктория, и от звука ее голоса, у меня отвисла челюсть. – Я тебе рассказывала о их фокусах. Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя и не поступила бы так.

Ее голос не был силён и дик, это не был кошачий рык, как я представляла себе, сопоставив ее лицо и поведение.

Это было нежное, высокое – словно у ребенка - звонкое сопрано. Звук, гармонирующий со светлыми локонами и розовой жвачкой. Он так не подходил ей, вырываясь из ее оскаленного рта.

Челюсть Кайла напряглась и он расправил плечи. Его глаза опустели – не было там больше ни сомнений, ни подозрений. Никаких мыслей. Он приготовился напасть.

Тело Виктории, казалось, подрагивало. Ее пальцы превратились в когти, она ждала, чтобы Эдвард отодвинулся от меня еще на чуть-чуть.

Внезапно прозвучал голос Меган:

- Кайл… - тихо произнесла она.

Он посмотрел в её сторону и как будто застыл. Ярость и пустота в его глазах сошли на нет и сейчас там плескалась невыносимая боль и любовь.

- Меган? – так же тихо спросил он.

Быстро он преодолел расстояние между ними и обнял её.

В это время Виктория попыталась скрыться.

Эдвард тоже заметил это.

- Не уходи, Виктория, - проговорил он тем же гипнотизирующим тоном, что и раньше, - Вряд ли тебе выпадет еще один такой шанс.

Она оскалила зубы и зашипела на него, но уйти дальше не смогла.

- Ты всегда сможешь убежать позже, - мурлыкал Эдвард. – У тебя будет масса времени. Это ведь то, что ты хорошо умеешь? Поэтому Джеймс держал тебя при себе. Ты была полезна, если нужно было играть в опасные игры. Партнер с чутьем к бегству. Ему не нужно было оставлять тебя – ему пригодился твой дар, когда мы схватили его в Финиксе.

Злое рычание сорвалось с губ Виктории.

- Вот чем ты была для него. Глупо было тратить так много времени, желая отомстить за кого-то, кто был привязан к тебе, всего лишь, как к собрату. Ты для него никогда не была больше чем просто удобна. Я бы это знал.

Эдвард криво усмехнулся и постучал себе по голове.

Тут Виктория сорвалась с места собралась кинуться на Эда, но была остановлена новоиспечённым Кайлом.

Началась битва. Скоро к ним присоединился Эдвард и через несколько минут она была уничтожена и сожжена.

Когда пламя потухло, я почувствовала, что сердце снова горит. Я превращаюсь в вампира!

Опять простояв неподвижно несколько минут, я очнулась и увидела прямо перед собой Эдварда.

Меган и Кайл разбирались где-то в сторонке.

Моё внимание привлекла девушка со светло-каштановыми волосами и пронзительно серыми глазами, которая выглянула из-под спины Эдварда.

- Марлин! – крикнула я и бросилась её обнимать, - прости меня! Прости!

- Так уж и быть, - наигранно строго сказала она и отстранилась.

- А как все?.. – начала я, но подруга меня опередила:

- Никто не пострадал. Все «чары» спали после смерти Виктории, так что не пострадала даже её армия. Все спокойно разошлись, а наши ушли к нам домой.

Я счастливо улыбнулась и мы все наконец ушли отсюда.

24 ГЛАВА

Вот и день свадьбы!

Мы отправились на остров Эсми на двое суток раньше, чтоб всё подготовить.

Марлин еле-еле уговорила Элис и Сару не издеваться надо мной, поэтому моя подруга делает всё сама: и причёску, и макияж.

Платье выбрала тоже она, и мне понравилось. Немного старомодное, но как я уже говорила, я люблю старомодные вещи.

Вот и настал тот час, когда отец повёл меня к алтарю.

Сначала пошла Марлин, а за ней ровно через пять шагов.

Всё это происходило прямо на берегу океана.

Когда я наконец увидела Эдварда, я чуть ли не бегом помчалась к нему.

Так, Белла, соберись, или ты сорвёшь свадьбу и Элис меня убьёт.

Было довольно много гостей. Например, кланы: Денали, Амазонский, Ирландский и Египетский. Других я не знала.

Вот-вот я стану миссис Каллен!

Наконец отец отвёл меня к алтарю, и вложил мою руку в руку Эдварда, поцеловал в щеку и удалился к маме.

Я совсем не слушала, что говорит священник, мне было не до этого.

Я не отрывала глаз от любимого человека, который вот-вот станет моим законным мужем.

Хотела ли я этого? Конечно. Пусть я и убеждала себя в обратном, я очень мечтала стать его женой.

Я столько этого ждала и вот это свершилось!

Ничего не могло испортить праздник… Кроме Эмметта. Но это случится потом.

Священник, видимо, спрашивал, согласна ли я стать женой Эдварду, а я его совсем не слушала.

Все выжидающе смотрели на меня, и я наконец пролепетала:

- Да.

- Объявляю вас мужем и женой. Жених, можете поцеловать невесту.

Эдвард приблизился ко мне и нежно-нежно поцеловал. Длилось, к сожалению, это недолго.

Все встали и захлопали.

Потом был огромный торт, который, впрочем почти никто не ел.

Бросание букета у меня удалось на славу! Он угодил прямо в руки Ирине Денали. Она была так удивлена!

Подвязка, которую Эдвард стащил с моей ноги, угодила в лицо Кайлу.

Весело было!

Потом Эдвард знакомил меня со всеми гостями, в том числе и с Денали.

Когда мы к ним подошли, Таня улыбнулась и воскликнула:

- Эдвард!

- Таня, отлично выглядишь.

- Ты тоже.

- Позволь представить тебе мою жену, - вид у него был такой, словно он сейчас лопнет от удовольствия. Гости из Денали весело рассмеялись в ответ, - Таня, это Белла.

Скользнув по мне чуть более оценивающим, чем позволяют приличия, взглядом, она взяла мою протянутую руку.

- Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, Белла, - с улыбкой произнесла она, - я очень сожалею о том… эпизоде… когда мы предали родственные узы. Нам следовало познакомиться раньше. Простишь ли ты нас?

- Конечно! - выдохнула я, - приятно познакомиться.

- Добро пожаловать, Белла! – сказала Кейт и пожала мне руку.

Темноволосая вампирша сказала:

- Я Кармен. А это Елеазар. И мы очень рады наконец-то увидеться с тобой.

- Мне тоже.

- Я – Ирина, - немного грустно сказала она и тоже пожала мне руку.

Потом были танцы.

Мы с Эдвардом кружились в вальсе.

- Вам весело, миссис Каллен? – прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я рассмеялась.

- Много времени уйдет, пока привыкну.

- У нас есть целая вечность, – напомнил он звенящим от счастья голосом и, не прерывая танца, наклонился поцеловать меня.

Потом я танцевала с Чарли, потом с Джейком и затем с Биллом.

- Ну что, Белла, сейчас ты не мисс Райвен, а миссис Каллен, - сказал он.

- Вы что, сговорились? – возмущённо спросила я.

На это он только рассмеялся.

Потом было то, за что я готова была убить Эмметта! Где он взял это?!

- Минуточку внимания! – пробасил этот гризли. Все повернулись к нему, - сейчас жених и невеста дадут некоторые клятвы.

Я уже готова была провалиться сквозь землю!

Эм начал:

- Белла, обещай жалеть ты мужа, помогай ему, где нужно. Мысли чувства понимая. Обещаешь?

- Обещаю, - со стоном сказала я.

- Обещай нам быть веселой, принимать его друзей. Наливать не только чаю. Обещаешь?

- Обещаю, - проворчала я. Какой ещё чай? Тут скорее кровь…

- Обещай в театр с друзьями отпускать, забот не зная И с улыбкою встречать. Обещаешь?

- Обещаю.

- Обещай нам перед бурей не бросать в него кастрюлей. Ссор у вас не будем знать мы. Обещаешь?

- Обещаю, - кастрюлей я точно бросать в Эда не буду, а вот в Эмметта…

- Обещай нам быть красивой Доброй, ласковой и милой, Жить, подруг не забывая. Обещаешь?

- Обещаю, - это что намёк на случай с Марлин?

- Эдвард, итак, с сегодняшнего дня все будет новым для тебя. Вставать до первых петухов. Будь готов! – да он вообще не спит!

- Я готов! – с усмешкой сказал он.

- Жена не успевает встать. Ты кофе ей спеши подать, опережая бой часов. Будь готов!

- Я готов! – он искоса посмотрел на меня и подмигнул. Я кофе не люблю…

- Если ты пошел в тайгу, иль на речку по утру, принести двойной улов. Будь готов!

- Я готов! – нет уж, на охоту я ещё в состоянии сходить.

- Жену от света не скрывай, в шелка и бархат одевай. Всегда достань букет цветов. Будь готов!

- Я готов! – какой шёлк и бархат?!

- Коль выполнишь советы эти Ты будешь лучший муж на свете, - закончил Эмметт и благополучно слинял.

Эмметт, я всё равно доберусь до тебя!

Потом, наконец, нас отправили в медовый месяц, который будет проходить на другом конце острова.

Когда я собиралась перешагнуть через порог дома, Эд меня поднял и перенёс сам.

- Эдвард, - тихо произнесла я и поцеловала его. Что это на меня нашло? Хотя, сейчас у нас первая брачная ночь, поэтому, думаю, ясно, что будет дальше.

25 ГЛАВА

Сегодня мы возвращаемся к нашей любимой семье!

Уже целый год мы с Эдвардом живём в Лондоне.

Почти сразу посте окончания нашего медового месяца все разъехались по разным городам или странам.

Карлайл и Эсми на Аляску, Розали и Эмметт в Париж, Элис и Джаспер в Милан, Джейкоб и Бри в Барселону, мама и папа во Флоренцию, Билл и Сара в Чикаго, Марлин и Фред в Сан-Франциско, Меган и Кайл в Ванкувер, а Джастин и Селена в Токио.

Как они целый год скрывались от солнца – я не понимаю. Почти все эти города довольно солнечные.

Мы все не виделись целый год! Конечно, созванивались, но это совсем не то.

За этот год я почувствовала себя в роли жены. Только вот одного нам не хватало. Ребёнка.

За несколько дней до той битвы Розали рассказала мне свою историю. Сказала и про то, как она мечтает иметь детей. Тогда я не придала этому значения, но сейчас я её очень даже понимаю.

Так иногда хочется, чтоб у нас с Эдом был сын. Чтоб он был маленькой копией моего мужа.

Но сейчас-то я понимаю, что этого уже не будет.

Ладно, хватит о грустном!

Мы только что с Эдвардом сели в самолёт.

Совсем скоро заговорила стюардесса:

- Уважаемые пассажиры, экипаж корабля «Боинг 775» рад приветствовать вас на борту нашего самолёта. Наш самолет совершит полет по маршруту Лондон – Портленд. Высота полета шесть тысяч метров, скорость полета четыреста пятьдесят километров в час. Спасательные жилеты находятся под сиденьями ваших кресел. Кнопка вызова стюардессы находится на верхней панели. В течение полета вам будут предложены прохладительные напитки и горячий обед. Командир корабля – Джонатан Кэби. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни. Экипаж и я желают вам приятного полета.

Через двадцать минут мы с Эдвардом заговорили:

- Как думаешь, Вольтури больше не будут вмешиваться в нашу жизнь?

Да-да! На самом деле их не уничтожили.

Они просто подыграли Виктории, чтоб нас поскорее уничтожили.

Нет, конечно, они так не говорили, но это сразу видно.

Никто не рад, что они снова появились, но придётся смириться с этим.

Хотя, они последнее время введут себя тише воды, ниже травы, поэтому нам на них наплевать.

- Не думаю, - задумчиво ответил Эд, - если мы конечно ничего противозаконного не сделаем.

- Надеюсь, что нет, - сказала я.

- Вот насчёт Элис и Сары я действительно переживаю, - с улыбкой сказал Эдвард.

- Почему? – недоумённо спросила я.

- Что они приготовят на встречу семьи, меня вот что беспокоит.

- Ну, тогда в твой список нужно добавить и Эмметта, - проворчала я, вспоминая тот цирк, который он устроил на нашей свадьбе.

Эдвард тихо засмеялся, а я не выдержала и тоже прыснула.

- Как же я по всем соскучилась, - чуть ли не проскулила я.

- Даже по Гризли?

- Конечно! Я специально купила кастрюлю, чтоб швырнуть в него!

Тогда он мне на глаза то не показался, так что мы попрощались по телефону. Но сегодня я ему устрою!

- Он у меня ещё попляшет!

Так и хотелось засмеяться этаким смехом всех злодеев, но, думаю, это бы не оценили.

Так мы болтали на непринуждённые темы, пока стюардесса не сказала, чтоб мы пристегнули ремни и наконец прозвучало долгожданное:

- Уважаемые пассажиры, наш самолет совершил посадку в аэропорту города Портленд. Температура за бортом плюс сорок пять градусов Фаренгейта, время семнадцать сорок четыре. Командир корабля и экипаж прощаются с вами. Надеемся еще раз увидеть вас на борту нашего самолета. Благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании. Сейчас вам будет подан трап. Пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах до полной остановки.

В аэропорту нас никто не встречал. Ну ладно, я им ещё это припомню!

Зато машина уже была на стоянке.

Так, видимо, здесь всё-таки кто-то был.

Сев в машину, мы поехали к загородному дому. Нам уже сказали адрес, да и запахи были довольно отчётливыми, так что мы без труда его нашли.

Точнее, дома было два, на зазных берегах маленькой речки, но сразу же было видно, что все собрались в доме Райвенов.

Как я определила?

Да просто он опять очень походил на старый, вот и всё.

Когда мы наконец зашли в гостиную, нас встретили вопли девушек.

- Белла! – крикнула Марлин и кинулась меня обнимать.

- Я тоже по тебе соскучилась, - проговорила я.

- Подожди ка, это что на тебе? Платье? – уставилась Марлена на мой наряд.

Зачем я его одела?! Сейчас же от меня не отстанут!

Хоть платье было довольно простым: чёрное без рукавов и чуть выше колен, это было всё-таки платье!

- Да так! Эдвард попросил одеть, - убеждённо сказала я, а мой муж лишь хмыкнул.

Тут все кинулись меня обнимать.

Последним был Эмметт.

Я тут же выбежала из гостиной, схватила новенькую кастрюльку, которая уже стояла на стуле и вернулась обратно.

Всё это сопровождалось смехом Эдварда.

Видимо, он понял, что сейчас будет.

Я влетела в гостиную и со всей дури швырнула кастрюлю в Эмметту. Попала в голову.

Кастрюлька аж прогнулась под его каменной башкой.

Я тем временем благополучно спряталась за Эдвардом.

- Беллз, - ласково сказал Эм, когда наконец понял, что случилось.

- Так, тихо! У нас есть небольшое сообщение, - сказала Меган и Рене хором.

Все тут же повернулись к ним.

- Мы с Кайлом, - начала Мег, - поженились! Вот.

- У нас с Чарли точно такая же новость, - сказала мама и счастливо улыбнулась.

- Капец! – произнесли Элис и Сара, - почему без нас?!

Все на это лишь засмеялись.

Всё шло своим чередом.

Мы снова ходили в школу. История была почти такая же.

Тут в один прекрасный день Джастин попросил всех собраться у кого ни будь дома.

И вот, когда мы все сидели в гостиной, вошёл Джас.

- Я закончил работу над новым экспериментом… - начал он, но его перебил Фред:

- Как использовать помёт голубей в медицине?

- Нет Это гораздо интересней. В общем, я разгадал вампирскую тайну. Помните, я брал у вас всех ДНК? Так вот: с помощью четырёх стихий, которые находятся в ДНК Райвенов можно зачать и выносить ребёнка любому вампиру.

На это заявление все как будто онемели и стали переглядываться друг с другом.

А я с надеждой посмотрела на Эдварда: может у нас всё-таки будет ребёнок?


End file.
